Back In The Town I love
by vanessalillymontez
Summary: *New Summary*Being back in your old hometown isn't always fun, when all you want is alone time with ur bf, or u hate and love ur x-best friend. How could life be anymore complicated for the two girls? Well, it all gets worse. Fluffly, yet drama! T&G, Z&V!
1. Basic info

**Ok people, I know I am one of the worst authors ever because I Have yet to actually finish a story, but it is now summer, and I have been thinking about this one story for a very long time. I have the first three chapters already written, and I am currently working on the fourth. I think this story will be very enjoyable, because I love writing it. This is not the first chapter, but I am putting up the summary and the character info here. I think that this will help determine if it is actually a good story. Anyways, Enjoy this small portion of my new story. It is called Back in the Place I Love. Hope you enjoy! The first chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow morning. I will put it up as soon as I am half way done with the fourth chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except my own characters…haha**

Characters:

Gabriella Montez- 15 years old,

Troy Bolton- 16 years old,

Vanessa Montez- 13 years old,

Zac Bolton- 14 years old,

Taylor McKessie- 16 years old

Chad Danforth- 16 years old

Kelsi Neilson- 16 years old

Ryan Evans- 16 years old

Ashley Evans- 14 years old

Corbin Danforth- 14 years old

Sharpay Evans- 16 years old

Jason Cross- 16 years old

Zeke Baylor- 16 years old

Scott Fisher- 14 years old

Summary: Gabriella and Vanessa have finally returned to their hometown. Gabriella is more than excited to be back with her boyfriend of 4 years, Troy Bolton. Vanessa is less than thrilled because she has to deal with her jerk of a best friend, Zac. She is crushing on him, but she is also crushing on the new hottie, Scott. It's the new school year, so anything can happen. SO why won't it? As Gabriella and Troy try to take their relationship to the next level, Vanessa is trying to decide on which guy she rather date. To make matters worse, people keep trying to interfere with not only her relationships but with Troy and Gabriella's. As the year goes on, there are break ups, make ups, laughs, tears, and fights that are never believed to happen. Why can't life just be simple? Basically this is a story about Troy and Gabriella's relationship together and how it grows, and hoe Zac and Vanessa come to terms with their feelings. Very smutty, very fluffy, but it has a lot of drama.

**So there is the basic information. It might get confusing, and for that I am sorry. If I get at least 3 reviews today, then as soon as I get them I will put the first chapter up. If not….well who cares. I am still going to put it up some time today! Enjoy, and again please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New surprises

**Ok, so I have decided that it was the perfect time to update since I finished the 4****th**** chapter! Read and enjoy! Oh yea, don't forget to click the little review button at the bottom also. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing, well except my charries. Lolz that's a given though!**

Chapter1: New School

Gabriella's POV

This morning I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groaned as I slapped down the off button as I finally pulled myself out of bed. I stood in front of my closet for about five minutes before I decided what to wear for my first day. Yes, it's my first day at East High, and I am a junior. I finally decided on a really cute pair of blue skinny jeans, a blue floral strappy top, and a pair of black strappy heels that matched my shirt and jewelry perfectly. I was more excited than you could ever believe because I was finally attending the same school as my boyfriend of four years. You might be questioning as to how we can be dating if we don't go to the same schools. Well it's simple really. We have been friends since the day I was born. He is a year and two months older than me. My mom says that when I first opened my eyes I looked at him and he was looking back at me. I don't know if I believe that but whatever. My mother, sister, and I had to move around a lot because of her job as a fashion stylist. We started dating when we were 12. Our parents were beyond happy saying that they had always known we would start dating. We had texted, emailed, and talked on the phone to each other all the time. We had a lot in common, and we also have little siblings who are about the same age. When he asked me out the first person I told was my little sister Vanessa. She was about 8 at the time, and she seemed happier than me saying she had gotton the brother in law finally. I still laugh at that. My boyfriends name is Troy Bolton. I am completely in love with him. He is amazing. Every year I spend the 3 summer months with him and his family. Vanessa comes along with me because she loves Lucy and Jack as her second parents, and she totally adores Troy and he adores he back. We are really close with the Bolton family. Lucy and Jack went to college with my parents and they imminently became friends. They stayed in contact, and, well, here we are. Ha-ha, yes our whole background. My mother decided after many years of moving around that we shouldn't have to keep on, so she talked to Lucy and Jack, and we now live with them! They have a huge house so we have our own rooms though I barely spend time in it. I chuckled slightly as I though about it. After I had finally gotton dressed I went next door to Vanessa's room to check on her. "Hey Ness!" I say as I walked in. "Hey Gabi! What's going on?" Vanessa said as she walked out of her closet wearing a nice red skirt pulled over her white tank. Over it she was wearing a gold colored denim tank vest. She was wearing a pair of strappy gold heels and gold jewelry. I smiled at my little sister. She has defiantly picked up a sense of style from my mother and me. "Are you ready for your first day at East High," I questioned as she squealed in excitement. Of course she was excited for her first day of High School. Who wasn't? She is a little young, but the girl's a genius. We talked, basically getting excited, and soon we are downstairs eating breakfast. We greeted Jack and Lucy as we sat down. Before we knew it, the two guys were walking down the stairs. When I looked at Troy, our eyes locked and I gave him a gentle smile. He came over and kissed me lightly on the lips before he wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled even more. I saw Zac go over to Vanessa and her roll her eyes at something he said as he smirked. She grabbed her plate and came over to us. "Troy? Why are you so perfect and Zac's well… such a noob?" I giggled her choice of words before he said," I don't know. I always thought it was genetic." "Yea, well it skipped over Zac completely!" I laughed and we soon ate our food. Troy offered to drive, but as soon as Zac said he was going in the car, Vanessa decided that the best option would be the bus. I laughed at her. After she got on the bus I sat in the front row with Troy. He held my hand as he drove and I kept smiling at him. I was just so glad to be around him again. It had been so long since we've been in school together. As soon as we pulled up, Zac jumped out and ran over to his friends. He did some sort of man shake with his best buds, and then walked in with them. Zac was a player and very popular, even though he wasn't that old and, he was a freshman. Troy helped me out of the car, and I smiled. We went over to our friends together. All I could think about how happy I was again.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I Still can't believe I am crushing on Zac. I swear I hate him so much, but there is something about his boyish charm that makes me like him. I smile as I see one of my best buds, Ashley, already on the bus. I hugged her and squealed in happiness as I kept hugging her. She was wearing a very pretty red sundress, and white heels with gold jewelry. We had both decided to wear the East High Colors on our first day. We talked all the way to school about the new school year, and what we were excited about until the bus pulled into the school. We got out linking our arms together, walking out onto our new school campus. Though we were only freshman, we had a lot of friends already at East High, so we were fairly popular already. We smiled at the friendly faces, and waved at out closer friends before Ashley pulled me aside and said," So Ness, this year's crush?" I smiled at her. I was never going to tell her about Zac. As I looked up a cute guy from our freshman orientation smiled and waved at us. I smiled back. If I could remember correctly, his name was Scott. He had blond/brown spiked hair, and he had sapphire green eyes. He was adorable! He was wearing green plaid board shorts, and a green American Eagle shirt. It defiantly brought out his eyes. He started to walk over to us, and Ashley started to elbow me in my side, and I smiled at her. I did sorta like him, he was nice, and he was sporty, a triple threat in my books. Sporty, Nice and totally adorable! He also had some of my classes, and I was in all honors, so he must be smart also. "Hey, Vanessa right?" Scott said as he finally reached us. "Yep! Hey, and your name is Scott right?" "Sure is. How's it been Van? Do you mind if I call you Van?" I giggled and shook my head no and said, "It's been great!" The 10 minute bell rung and finally realized I still hadn't been to my locker. "Oh, I've got to go. I haven't been to my locker yet, but here's my number. You should text me later on." He agreed and we exchanged numbers. I looked at my watch and made a move to leave with Ashley, but Scott pulled be back genteelly and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled and blushed slightly and waved as I turned to leave again. He smiled and waved back. As I turned around I saw Zac staring. It was weird, he sorta looked jealous, but he imminently turned away with his buds. I shrugged in confusion and kept walking. As I caught up with Ashley she said," Oh Ness, he is adorable! If you don't go out with him than I defiantly will!" I laughed at her. "We will see Ashley. Only time can tell." We both went to our lockers. After we finished, we went to homeroom. We had Ms. Darbus as our teacher. As we got in, I already saw most of my sister's friends and I saw her so I went over. I also saw Zac, but he was the last thing on my mind now. I had my eyes out for someone new, so he should be totally jealous. Right?

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

After we finally made it over to our friends the first person I saw and hugged was Chad. "Chadster," I yelled as he hugged me and spinned me while he did. "Gabster! I missed you! When did you get back? No worries, you're here now and that's all that matters. We should go hang out later!" I smiled at Chad's already planning. He was like the big brother I never had. I loved him. He was on the basketball team with Troy. They are best mates. They've known each other since preschool, and have been best friends since. Chad is dating Taylor McKessie, my best friend. I saw her next to Chad and hugged her tightly next. "Tay, how's it going? I've missed you so much!" Taylor smiled before saying," I know Gabs! Don't you ever leave again!" I laughed at her before assuring her that I wouldn't. Next I saw Kelsi. Kelsi Neilson was the most musical out of us all. She has been playing the piano since she was 5 and she is very good at it. She is kinda quiet, but I love her because of that. She is so nice also. We hugged before I hugged her also very musical boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan is a total sweetheart. There is no way you can't adore him, He has been dancing and singing since…forever and he is very good. He usually stars in the musicals along side his sister Sharpay. For some reason she doesn't like me. I don't really care though. The bell rung and we all went to our lockers promising to meet up in homeroom. Troy and I went to our lockers together. We held hands as we walked. I smiled at how nice and close we were being. We soon arrived at homeroom, and sat down in some random seats. I soon noticed Zac walked in. He looked slightly angry, but I have no idea why. I soon saw Vanessa and Ashley walk in. I waved at the both of them and walked over to them. "So Nessquick, how has your first day been so far? I saw Ashley nudge her and her roll her eyes with a smile and say," It's been pretty good. I ran into a guy friend." Ashley then butted in saying," and he is totally adorable. I think he might like Van here because I saw him kiss her on the cheek." I gasped and said," Ness! Tell me more. Give me all the details. As she told me the story, I couldn't help but get excited. I was so happy for her. Then I realized that might be why Zac looked so angry. I knew he had a secret crush n her, but would never admit it. Why? I don't know. In my opinion though, they would make a very cute couple!

**Zac's P.O.V.**

My best bud Corbin nudges me as he saw a guy walk over to Vanessa. He was the only person who truly knew that I liked her. I could trust him with any secret and I knew that he wasn't going to tell Vanessa. I turned and looked at the guy. He was on the basketball team with me last year. I think his name was Scott Fisher. He was a pretty cool guy, and he wasn't half bad at basketball I will admit. He wasn't as good as me, or as good as any of my guys but whatever. I was about to turn away when I saw him kiss her cheek lightly, and her smile and blush. For some reason I felt a surge of jealousy. I couldn't look away from them. Corbin nudged me as I noticed Vanessa looking at me. I turned to leave with my boys, and that was that. Corbin and mines lockers were right next to each other, so when we got there he said to me," Dude, you either need to tell her or let it go. She has no idea that you like her, and she is not going to stop being flirty with guys. It's her nature, and you know it is. I know Nessa, and she's a good friend of mine. I know she isn't going to wait around for a guy who she doesn't even know likes her. If you truly do like her then make your move, or else you're just going to have to watch her move on with her life." I slammed my locker shut. I knew he was right; I just didn't want to admit it out loud. I was crushing on Vanessa deeply, and she was moving on before my eyes. I've liked her since we were young, but I can't help but be the player guy that I am. Maybe I do need to tell her. Then again…maybe I shouldn't. "You might be right Corbs. I'll think about it." With that, I walked to homeroom to face what was ahead of me.

**~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~**

**Ok, so there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and remember to revie. It makes my day 100% better. **


	3. Chapter 2: Jealous Tension

**Chapter 2:**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

The first few classes were so easy. The day went by really quickly. I was glad to finally be at lunch. Troy and I decided to sit with Vanessa and Ashley. Ashley was a really cool girl. She was kinda an airhead, but she was the smartest airhead I knew. She was in honor classes, but sometimes she was very clueless. She is also kinda boy obsessed, but it's very funny on her. As we sat down I saw Corbin come over and sit with Van instead of sitting with Zac. That was a little bit unusual, but they were very good friends. Corbin was Chad's little brother. You could tell instantly because of the hair. Chad and Taylor also joined us. Kelsi and Ryan went to sit at the table with some of the drama club members from last year. They were probably catching up. Zac went to sit with some of his other friends. I laid my head on Troy's shoulder. I was slightly tired, but not a whole lot. Troy looked down at me and smiled. I smiled up at him. He looked very adorable today in his blue shorts, and his white Aero shirt that had blue writing on it. It brought out his eyes. I smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled brightly at him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wasn't really hungry so I gave my tray of fries to Troy who gladly accepted them. I finally looked away from Troy to realize Vanessa wasn't at our table anymore. "Hey, where did Van-Anne go," I questioned as I couldn't find her. Chad smiled and made a head gesture towards behind me. I turned around and saw Vanessa talking to a guy excitedly. She was twirling her wavy hair around her finger, so I could tell she was truly happy and enjoying herself. She playfully slapped the guys shoulder, and I could hear her faint giggle. She rolled her eyes and gave the guy a hug before I saw her turn to walk away. He pulled her back lightly, and hug her again. I saw her smile gently before slowly pulling away and walked back to us. She was smiling brightly as she walked back over to us. "So…I'm guessing that was Scott," I questioned as she nodded excitedly. The looked like a cute couple also. I was about to question her more, but then the bell rung indicating the end of lunch. Troy stood up and helped me up before we went to the rest of our classes together. It was sorta awkward because I noticed a bunch of girls looking our way with envy. I just ignored them, and moved on. I guess none of them knew that the Troy Bolton had a girlfriend.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As soon as homeroom ended I went to my next class, honors biology. As soon as I sat down I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be faced with Scott. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Scott! I didn't know you had honors biology second period!" He chuckled lightly and whispered in my ear, "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Van." With that, he left for his seat. When he said that, I felt a slight rush down my spine. He excited me in ways I have never been excited before. "All right class. As you know we will be doing a lot of experiments and projects this year, so I am going to assign lab partners. This will be your partner for the entire first semester. If it goes well, we keep the partners." The teacher started to call out names. I listened for my name intently as she went down the list. "Amy and John, Brooke and Evan, Michael and Kevin, Joey and Michelle, Vanessa and Scott, Miranda and Kyle, Ralf and Emma, Courtney and Stanley, and finally we have Cameron and Stacey. You all need to move next to your partner." I leap up in excitement. This truly is an awesome day. I wrap my arms around his neck in excitement and say, "Can you believe we're partners?" He chuckles and my behavior and says, "Calm down Van. It's just luck I guess." We decide to sit in the last row. I'm sitting on the right next to the windows, while he sits on the left. I smile brightly at him and he winks in return. I turn away and start to pay attention in class. I'm not sure, but it felt like he kept watching me. I caught him once and we both started to blush deeply. I was the first to turn away. I soon saw a small note in front of me. I smiled lightly before opening it. It read:

_**Have I told you, you look very beautiful today?**_

I blushed deeply before writing down: _**Why I don't think you have, but thank you very much.**_

He smiled and replied: _**Do you blush every time I complement you?**_

I rolled my eyes with a smile and said: _**Maybe I do, maybe I don't**_

He chuckled slightly and wrote: _**Well, it's cute when you blush. It gives you a sense of innocence. **_

I blushed and then he took the note and wrote next to it: _**I guess it does make you blush. I guess I'm going to have to complement you more often. **__**Hey, do you mind if I call you baby V? It has more of a ring to it.**_

I shook my head no and smiled at him. I was having so much fun with Scott that I barely noticed the bell ring. He got up and started to walk away before whispering in my ear, "See you later Baby V." I felt the same rush I felt when he did it before. I gathered my stuff and walked to my next class. Soon it was time for lunch which I was very excited about. I hadn't seen my sis, or her amazing boyfriend since this morning in homeroom. I sat own and talked to Ashley. I haven't seen her either. I talked about everything except my little encounter with Scott. I soon noticed Scott. He looked like he was looking for someone, so I got up and walked over to him. "Hey Scott, you do know stalking innocent young girls is illegal right?" I started to subcutaneously twirl my hair with my finger. He laughed at my comment before saying, "We technically you came up to me, not vice versa. Also, I wouldn't be to sure you're so innocent." I slapped his chest playfully and rolled my eyes before saying, "Trust me, if I wasn't so innocent, I might have kissed you by now, but I haven't and now with your last comment, I am not planning on it." It was his turn to roll his eyes. He laughed and said, "Whatever baby V. Hey, I think the bell is going to ring soon, so I'll catch you later?" I nodded and gave him a quick side hug. I turned to leave but before I did he pulled me back and whispered, "That wasn't a proper hug missy." I smiled at him lightly before wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and he wrapped his around my waist, giving it's a small squeeze. I mouthed goodbye before turning away. As I walked back to my seat I felt a bunch of eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was finally happy in the place I loved most, Albuquerque, New Mexico.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I saw most of the exchange between Vanessa and Scott, and I can't say I am not jealous. Vanessa is pretty much perfect, and well I do not like the thought of her being with another guy. I have always wanted to be that close with her, but I never have. I guess I am too much of a player, I mean I think I have flirted with half the girls I have come in contact with today. It was fun though. Making girls blush is what I do best. But I have never been able to make Vanessa blush like Scott has, and from what I can tell, he has been doing it a lot today. I sighed as the bell rung and I went to my final classes. They were easy as it was out first day of school. I soon went out into the court yard to find my brother, Gabriella, And Vanessa. Of course I found Vanessa and Scott flirting like there was no tomorrow. I also saw Troy and Gabriella kissing by his truck. I was truly happy for my brother, but I couldn't help but want what he had. He was popular, nice to every one, and had the girl of his dreams, what more could a guy want? I got a text from Troy saying: **Wld u mind getting V? She seams to be over with Scott. Plz & Thx.** I quickly replied with a sure before going over to Vanessa. I cleared my throat before saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but Vanessa, we need to go, so sorry Scott, but no more flirting for today." Vanessa rolled her eyes at me before saying her goodbyes to Scott, She gave him a tight squeeze around his neck and he kissed her cheek gently. I glared at Scott as we walked away. "You know, you can be very annoying sometimes." Vanessa seamed slightly mad that I interrupted her and Scott. I smirked and said, "So are you baby. So are you." She rolled her eyes at me before getting in the car. I noticed Troy and Gabriella had gotton in the car. They actually were very cute together. The ride home was quiet. I noticed Vanessa texting Scott, and I felt the same jealousy as I did before. As soon as we arrived back at the house I went strait to my room.


	4. Chapter 3: Friendly reminders

**Ok, so I've gotton alot of favorites, but only one reveiw. Come on peeps! Share the love with the reveiws! haha i wanna thank abigail.g. This person is awesome, and she reveiwed. Lol her reveiw made me laugh. Lolz anyways, home you enjoy this, and, yepp!**

**disclaimer: There is no way i own hsm. really? think about it...lolz**

**:):):):):):):)):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Chapter 3:Friendly Reminders**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

All day I had noticed Zac had been angry about something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I think it has something to do about Vanessa and her new very close friend, Scott. Gabriella and I greeted my mom in the kitchen before we went up to my room. We both lay on my bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She smiled and laid her head on my chest, playing with the hem of my shirt. I looked down at her and smiled before saying, "Do you know that I love you Ella?" She giggled at me and said, "Of course I do wildcat, and I love you too." I hugged her tightly and said, "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when you weren't with me? I truly missed you with all my heart and longed for the day when you would be back in my arms." She smiled a small smile and replied, "Of course I do. It was the same exact way for me too. I missed seeing you bright blue eyes every day. I longed for more than just a text, or an email, or even a phone call, and video chat. I longed to feel your warm embrace because when I was with you, I always felt safe." I smiled down at the girl I loved and kissed her softly on the lips. After about 20 seconds we broke apart to breath. She then imminently reconnected out lips in a kiss that wasn't as soft as the first, but was more passionate. It contained a certain feeling of need which I almost automatically replied to by licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she instantly replied to. Our tongues danced a familiar dance in each other mouths. She moaned slightly as I began slightly rubbing small circles around her waist. I loved when we were this close. It was nice to be with her like this again. I soon broke apart from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. He eyes had closed during the kiss, and fluttered open when our kiss ceased. She looked tired so I got the covers from under us and put them on top of us. I could hear her yawn as I did so. I kissed her temple slightly before saying, "Sleep well Baby. I love you." She quietly said, "I love you too, wildcat, always and forever. With that, we both fell into sleep.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I was in my room texting Scott when I heard a small knock on my door. I yelled a faint come in, and in walked Zac. I was about to ask him why was he in my room when I noticed he wasn't carrying his usually arrogant attitude. "Nessa, do you remember the one time we had a sleepover when we were young, and we stayed up all night just taking about ourselves, finding out as much as we could about each other?" I smiled at Zac and patted a spot on my bed for him to come sit next to me. He got the message and soon came over. "Of course remember that Zac. It was during the summer our siblings started dating. We had so much fun, and I loved being with you. I remember it so clearly because I remember my mom saying we were going to start going out next." We both laughed slightly before he said," well…I was wondering if we could do that again, I miss hanging out with you like we used to. Our endless pranks, sleepovers, and water balloon wars." I smiled at Zac and said, "That's a great idea Zac. We should defiantly do that again. As cheesy as it might sound, I miss hanging out with you too. It is always fun to be around you." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I soon noticed that some how I ended up sitting on his lap with my head in the crook of his neck. He was stroking my hair ever so gently. I loved when we were like this. Moments like this reminded me why I liked him so much. He was a sweetheart. And I loved him for it. Wait… did I just say I loved him? I mean of course I love him as a best friend, who I happen to be crushing on, but nothing more. Grr, why did life have to be so confusing? All through today, I couldn't get enough of Scott. It was like he was my drug. I loved flirting with him, and hugging him, and his kisses on my cheek, but now, with Zac, I can't help but be totally have my senses aroused by him. When he touches me its so soft, like he doesn't want to hurt me and, he talks in one of the gentlest voices I have ever heard. I looked up at him with a small smile and he kissed my forehead in the most loving manor. I smiled up at him, this time brighter, and I could feel my eyes coming together slowly. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was in Zac's arms. "Go to sleep Baby V, you're tired." I couldn't disagree with him, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Zac's arms.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I watched Vanessa as she slept in my arms. She was completely adorable when she slept. She was wearing a faint smile on her lips as she slept. I don't know, but I'd like to say it was because of me. About five minutes after she fell asleep her phone started to vibrate. I reached back to her bedside table to look who it was. Of course it had to be Scott. I didn't open in, but from the little passage that was visible I read: **Lol sure baby V, im still questioning your so called innocence. Oh and btw, what r u doing this sat? because…**

The message was cut off. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous. He was going to ask her out for this weekend already. Well maybe if we had our little sleepover the night before, then she would realize that maybe Scott wasn't the person she wanted to be with. I soon laid her down on her bed. As comfortable as she looked, I doubted she would have been happy that I was holding her as she slept. As soon as I laid her down and started for the door I heard a small whimper coming from Vanessa. "Zaccy, where are you going?" I smiled at her nickname for me. I usually hated when girls called me 'Zaccy', but there was something about when Vanessa said it that melted my heart. Vanessa sat up, rubbed her eyes in a childlike manor, and said," Can you please come back? You're very nice to lay on." I smiled down at the younger girl, and made my way over to her. As soon as I laid down next to her she imminently hugged my waist and laid her head on my chest. I began to stroke her hair again, and soon she was asleep in my arms for a second time. I would have to admit I do know why Troy and Gabriella are always so close. It's kinda intoxicating to be around the girl you truly like. I watched her sleep for what seamed like the longest time. This was nice. Maybe if I did listen to Corbin and tell her the way I felt, then maybe we would have more moments like this. All I know is that I have to make my move quick before Scott does, or she will be lost.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

About 2 hours later I woke up. I saw Troy looking down at me with his bright blue eyes, and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" I giggled slightly at his question, and said, "I slept great thanks to my amazing boyfriend being right here next to me." He chuckled and said, "I'm that boyfriend." I smirk at him before saying," So I've noticed." We both leaned in to kiss, but as soon as our lips met I could hear Lucille yelling up the stairs, "Dinners ready kids." Troy groaned s I pulled apart laughing. "Come on Troysie." He groaned again and I left the room. When we got down there I noticed neither Vanessa nor Zac down with us. I look at Troy with a confused look on my face. He was thinking the same thing I was and shrugged. Lucille, as if knowing what we were thinking about, smiled and said, "I sent Jack to check on them a few minutes ago, and they were both asleep on Vanessa's bed. So then I went to go check on them because I didn't believe him. Jack was right though, I found them on Vanessa's bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both smiling in there sleep if that's any consolation to you two." I looked at Lucy with shocked eyes. It was just this morning that Zac and Vanessa were at each others throats, and that she was being all buddy-buddy with Scott. Jack, Troy, Lucy, and I all ate in silence, as none of us knew what to think of the situation at hands. Soon after we finished I volunteered to put the dishes in the dish washer. Troy said that he would stay back and help, so we got right to it. After we got all the dishes away, I noticed Vanessa and Zac walking down the stairs. She was holding his hand and had her head on his shoulder. I looked at Troy with confused eyes, but he only kissed me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him playfully; before I noticed the two of them go sit down on the couch. She was sitting on his lap, with her head in his neck. This was too much for me, so I pulled Troy to my room to watch a movie. Of course I chose Twilight. He did not want to watch it, but I begged with my puppy dog eyes. He sighed before giving in. I laughed. I have always had that power over him. We lied comfortable on my bed watching the movie together. I adored when we were like this. It was nice, yet you never knew what was going to happen next. For example, during the movie Troy leaned over to kiss me on the lips, and we started making out. My hands roamed under his shirt, and so did his. I loved our heated make out sessions. They were always intense, and I couldn't stop touching him. As much as I wanted to continue, I remembered that Jack, Lucy, Zac, and Vanessa were still in the house. I didn't want anything to much to happen with them still here. I pulled apart from Troy and said, "Troy, we need to stop. Every one is still in the house." He groaned, but I could tell that he agreed. I noticed the movie was over too. I was about to ask troy what he wanted to do next when I noticed he was looking over at the tree house. I was about to ask why he was looking over there, when I noticed why. Zac and Vanessa were kissing in the tree house. And from what I could tell, both of them were enjoying it very much. What about Scott though?

**K, so thats all...reveiw, and yea!**


	5. Chapter 4: So close, yet so far

**Ok, soooo next chapter! Hope it is enjoyable...yep! Thanks again abigail.g!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own...haha**

**Chapter 4: So close, yet so far**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I watched as Vanessa slept. I loved watching her. She had a faint smile on her kissable lips. I more than wanted to just lean in a kiss her on her lips, but I had to resist the urge. I know she would not be happy if I did. I looked over her. I noticed how perfectly flat her stomach was, as her shirt rose up slightly. I wanted to just reach out and rub small circles in her waist. I also noticed that her skirt had risen up her leg just enough for me to notice how perfectly tan she was. I hate when girls go out and get a fake tan, but with her, it's so natural. I was about to get up and go downstairs when I heard her moan a slight barely noticeable moan. For some odd reason, it really turned me on. Now I know that the both of us our too young, but I couldn't help it. She has an angel. She had perfect looks but rarely acknowledged them. I continued to stroke her hair gently. I soon noticed her eyes flutter open. She looked up at me and smiled greatly. Her smile is amazingly breath taking. "Hey Zaccy." I smiled down at her and replied, "Hey Baby V. Do you want to get up?" "Not really. I'm still kinda tired. Will you come with me?" I smiled again at her and said," Of course I will. Come on." She grabbed her phone and stuck it in her pocket and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but move the hair that was slightly in front of her face away. She smiled up at me again, her eyes sparkling as she did so. We walked down the stairs. I asked her if she was hungry but she just shook her head no. We went to go sit on the couch. I could tell she enjoyed being in my presence because she decided to sit on my lap with her head in the crook of my neck. Maybe she was just very tired today. I don't know. We did decide that we would have our sleepover on Friday. We would come home from school, and spend the rest of the day in the basement together. We watched a couple reruns of Friends before she asked if we could go to the tree house. I think it's because we always go there when we are this close. We watch the stars together, its very romantic. As soon as we get there she opens the roof. She then sits on the blanket and looks up. I join her by sitting next to her with my arm around her waist. Maybe Corbin was right. I truly loved being with her like this. I was never like this with any other girl. She looked at me again. The sparkles in her eyes were evident. I looked her captivating eyes, and she looked into mine. Before I realized what was going on, I had given up the battle of resisting her. I leaned in and kissed her. I could tell she was shocked with our lips meeting, but she didn't object. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around my neck. I securely wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. She broke apart first. She didn't look happy though.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As soon as I realized what was going on, I had to stop. I was kissing Zac! This was wrong in so many ways. He is a player, who doesn't care about other girls feelings. "This should not be happening." I said as I finally spoke. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Vanessa, but it did happen, and you know you enjoyed it." Zac reply made me mad. "You are impossible Zac! I can not believe I just kissed you! You are absolutely the worse!" "Well what do you want me to say Vanessa? That it didn't happen? News flash, it did, so you're just going to have to get over it," Zac yelled back at me. He had no right to yell at me like that. I slapped him and ran out of the tree house. God, why do men have to be so difficult? One minute they are prince charming, the next they are arrogant frogs. I went to my room and shut the door. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I noticed I had a text from Scott that read: **Lol sure baby V, im still questioning your so called innocence. Oh and btw, what r u doing this sat? because I was wondering if you mite want to go to the movies with me.**

I smiled. We had been talking about our childhoods. I quickly replied in text: **Of course! I would love to go to the movies with you Scott!**

I quickly got a reply of: **Awesome! I'll meet you at your house at 6, and we can walk to the theater. **

**I can't wait Scott. ;)**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I heard yelling coming from outside and then a noise that sounded like a tree branch breaking. I could see Vanessa running out of the tree house, and I heard her slam her door shut. I'm not sure what happed, but it wasn't good. I told Troy that he should go and try to talk to Zac, while I talked to Vanessa. He a agreed with me, and soon we went off to or siblings. When I got to Vanessa's room she had just put her phone down, and she was smiling. "Why all of the smiles coming from you Ness?" Vanessa looked up at me with a great big smile and said, "I have a date with Scott on Saturday!" Ok now I was really confused. "Well, what about Zac then?" She looked into my confused eyes and sighed. "I really don't know Gabi." I sat on her bed next to her and said, "Well, what about that kiss you guys just had?" I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she yelled, "I don't fucking know Gabriella!" Ok? We were having a great time, just like we used to, and then he kissed me! I know I like him, but he's a player! He would kiss me today and be back to his arrogant ways tomorrow. I don't want to deal with that Gabi, I really don't." All I could do is hug my younger sister. I could tell she was really upset because she cursed. She never does that. The last time was at our Dad's funeral when she had just turned 11. I couldn't offer her any advice either because I didn't know what it was like to be crushing on two different guys at once, or to have one of them, the one you liked the most, be an arrogant player. As soon as she stopped crying she said, "I'm sorry for cursing Gabi, It's just so hard to be in this position." I only nodded, as I could do nothing more. "I think I'm gonna go to bed Gabsy." I nodded at her and shut her door quietly. I could hear her sigh one last time before I returned to my room.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

After running outside to the tree house I could hear Zac cussing. When I reached the top, Zac turned to me and said, "Troy, what the fuck is my problem?" I smiled at him and said, "Well for starters… you were just talking to yourself." Zac apparently didn't find that amusing and said, "No I'm serious. I had Vanessa right where I wanted her. She was in my arms practically the whole night, and I had to ruin it my kissing her. To make matters worse, I made some smirky comment after she pulled away." I sighed as Zac sat down. I sat down next to him and said," I'm guessing she realized what was going on and pulled apart because she remembered your player ways. Zac, I know that she likes you. She has told Ella, and Ella has told me. Heck, she even told me! I do know that she doesn't want to be with you though because of you player behavior. Vanessa is a very gentle girl, and she wants a guy who will treat her well. She won't stand for a guy who doesn't, I know this. When you first started this player act, she came here looking for her sister who was at Taylor's house. She was practically crying when she got here. I hugged her while she cried and told me what was wrong. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it was because you blew her off to go hang out with Melanie. It was around the time when she got the news that her father was very sick, and you were no where to be found. I had to comfort her, when all she could truly think about was you. So Zac, I don't know what you want me to say here." Zac looked down. I think something truly broke in him. "Oh, I had no idea," was all he said. "Well it's the truth Zac. You need to start thinking about what you're doing to her. Ok?" Zac nodded and we both stood up. I gave him a man hug before saying, "Just watch what you do to her Zac. I can tell that she is going to turn to Scott if you don't stop." With that, I left Zac in the tree house to think. After my talk with Zac I walked to Gabi's room. I noticed her reading a book on her bed, and I smiled at her. I just realized hoe truly lucky I was. She and I never had to go through any of this. I asked her out, and thus began our relationship together. "Hey Gabi-bear," I said as I waked in. She looked over at me and smiled. When she finally reached me I hugged her tightly. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was because she returned the hug, just as tight. We talked about what had happened. We both agreed the two were in love with each other, but didn't want to admit it. When Gabi told me about Vanessa's date I said, "Well maybe this is good for her. Maybe this will help her realize what she really wants in a guy," Gabriella looked nervous for a second, like she wanted to ask me a question, but was afraid of what the answer might be, so I said," Ella, what is it? What do you want to ask me?" She sighed before saying, "Do you every feel that you were robbed of your dating life? I mean, we are the only one each other has dated, and well, we never had an time to see if there was some one we liked better." I looked down and kissed her as passionately as I could. When we broke apart I said, "Of course not! Ella, from the day we first started dating, I knew we were never going to break up. I never wanted to. Now I can't even picture my future without you there beside me. I love you Gabriella Montez, and one day I plan on marring you." Ok, so I wasn't planning on telling her then and there like that, but the way it came out was just well… kinda perfect. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she said, "I love you too, troy Bolton, and I can not wait to become Mrs. Troy Bolton." She hugged me again, and I kissed her lips softly. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. We decided to just cuddle in her room for the rest of the night. We really didn't want to be away from each other. Who could blame me though, I loved being in the presence of my amazing girlfriend 24/7.

**K, so there it is. Hope it was cool to read and all! Reveiw please!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginings

**K, so next new chapter. Thanks to abigail.g, she is big help to tis story! Enjoy**

**DIsclaimer: Still don't own...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 5:New beginings**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

It has been a day since the kiss between Zac and I. We haven't really talked since then. Yesterday after school we both went to our rooms, and didn't come out until dinner, and even after that, we went back to our rooms. I just haven't been in the mood to deal with him. I just finished my last class before lunch, and I was walking toward the cafeteria. I was about to go take my seat next to Ashley, when I realized she wasn't at our usual table. Then out of no where I hear Scott's voice in my ear saying, "Looking for some one?" I turn around with a smile on my face. I noticed Ashley was sitting at the table Scott usually sat at. She was waving me over anxiously. He lightly tugged in my arm saying," I thought that maybe, you could sit with me today." I smiled up at him brightly and said, "Of course I will sit with you Scott. It's my pleasure." He smiled back at me and said, "Well, I'm honored that you would choose to sit with me." He guided me to his table with one of his hands on the small of my back. I sat in between him and Ashley. We talked, laughed, and truly enjoyed each others presence. I threw my stuff away and I was about to go to my locker, when Scott showed up again. "Hey Baby V? I was wondering if you would maybe like to come to my house to hang out after school. I asked my mom and she said it was ok. I really want you to meet my parents, and they really want to meet you. There will be parental supervision, so no worries there. Please?" I don't know what it was about this guy, but I couldn't say no to him. "Absolutely, I would love to come to your house your house and meet your parents." He smiled at me before kissing my cheek again. This seams to be happening more often recently. I am not one to object though! After school I ran into Jack's office to ask permission. "Hey Jack?" Jack looked up from the work he was doing and smiled, and said," What can I do for you Nessa?" I smiled before saying, "I was wondering if I could go to Scott's house. We did all our homework during study hall today, and there will be 100% parental supervision." Jack laughed at my rambling on and said, "Sure Nessa, why not? Just call us if you are going to stay for dinner, or if you need a ride back home or something." I hugged him and turned to leave before he said, "Wait Nessa, is this the guy that you like? I blushed deeply and I slightly nodded. "And to my understanding, you have a date with him on Saturday?" I have no idea how he knows this stuff, but I could only nod and blush. Jack laughed again before saying, "Ok Vanessa, have fun." I nodded excitedly before running off to find Scott.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Even though Zac and Vanessa seam to be growing apart, Gabriella and I are growing closer and closer. We have been sleeping in the same room, and well; quite frankly, I can't get enough of her. I am so infatuated by her every move, its driving me insane. I have been craving to touch her more and more, but I have had to resist because my parents have been home. They've caught us making out like…5 times, and we even got in trouble at school for it. The entire cheerleaders have been glaring at Gabriella like she was some sort of outcast. She has realized this, but she just laughs it off. I love her for it. Sometimes she even kisses me in front of them. She lingers in slowly and it turns me on, and I am pretty sure the others notice too because they glare at her even more. I love her so much, and I love to be with her. It was the end of school and Gabriella and I were holding hands, and Zac was making his way over to us. I was about to ask where Vanessa was when I saw her run over to us really quickly, Scott right behind her, to tell us she was going over to Scott's house after school. For only meeting about a month ago, they were pretty close for it only being the third day of school. Vanessa hugged her sister, promising her she would tell her the details later, she hugged me, which I smiled at, and then she left with Scott. I looked at Zac and noticed he was glaring at the both of them before he said," Come on, lets go." We all got into the car. I held Gabriella's hand the entire way home, which she smiled at. She was playing with my fingers which I smiled at. I could tell Zac was in a bad mood because as soon as we got home, He changed and yelled out that he was going for jog. The last time he went out for a jog was when a Vanessa left for school last year. Gabriella and I went up to my room to hang out like we usually do. We kissed a couple of times, and we talked. It's amazing how we can still talk even though we know everything about each other. Soon Gabriella dozed off, and I watched her sleep. She was absolutely beautiful in more ways then any one would know. I truly loved her.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As soon as we arrived at Scott's house, I saw his mother in the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Haylee Fisher, Scott's mom." I smiled at the older lady and said, "Hello Mrs. Fisher. I'm Vanessa Montez." She smiled at me and said, "oh dear, please call me Haylee, and I already know who you are. Scott here hasn't stopped talking about you since freshman orientation." Scott blushed deeply and I giggled at him. "Can I get you to kids anything?" We both shook our heads no. "If you need us, we'll be in my room, mom." She smiled at the both of us, and soon we went up. We both laid on his bed in a comfortable silence. "So Scott…What do you want to do?" I questioned as I played with the hem of his shirt. I don't know why, but recently I haven't been able to stop playing with his shirt. "Well, Baby V, we could talk, or watch a movie, or anything you want to do." He was playing with my hair as he talked, twirling it around his finger, and stroking my hair. I looked up at him and said, "I want to talk. I wanna learn everything about you, and I want to tell you everything about me." He smiled brightly at my response and soon we talked. We talked about everything, from favorites to dislikes, from fears to joys. I loved laying next to him. He had his arm around my waist, and his other hand playing with my hair. I think with every second I spend with him, the more I like him. "Hey V? Do you want to go to the park?" I nodded excitedly and slipped my flats on quickly." We decided to walk since it was just around the block. When we got there it was fairly empty. I decided I wanted to go on the swings, and Scott pushed me. I kept giggling as he pushed me. I was having so much fun; I barely noticed the figure in the distance. It looked like Zac, but I wasn't sure. When he came closer I realized it was him. He didn't look happy at all. It actually looked like he was enraged at the sight but he said nothing. He just went to the water fountain across the sidewalk and continued to jog. I sighed as Scott stopped pushing me. "What's wrong Baby V?" "Remember how I told you about Zac and mines relationship? Well he isn't happy that I've been spending all this time with you." Scott came around in front of me and said," Hey, don't you worry about him. If you are happy, then that's all that matters. If you want to stop hanging out then I will understand. Do you want to stop hanging out?" I shook my head no vigerously and he continued," Then ignore him. You are so nice, and you try to please everyone, but you can't please him. He has to figure out what he wants before anyone can. Oh, did I tell you, you look beautiful today " I smiled brightly at Scott, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Scott." He truly was an amazing guy. When we walked back to his house, his dad and his little sister had come home. I loved Jenna Fisher. She had adorable brownish-red hair, like her dad, and she had the same green eyes as Scott. She is 6 years old, and I adore her. I called Jack and Lucy to let them know that I was going to stay for dinner which they agreed to, saying I need to be back home by 9:30. I agreed and I went to eat. After we ate Scott and I wet back to his room. Before I realized what was going on, I had fallen asleep on his chest.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I am giving up on Vanessa. I can tell she is trying to make me jealous, and now it's my turn. I called up the one girl I know Vanessa can't stand, Sophie Duncan. Sophie and Vanessa got into a huge fight during the summer of 6th grade, and have hated each other since. I picked up the phone, and dialed her number.

**(Bold= Zac, **Plain= Sophie)

"**Hey, is this Sophie?" I said using my most charming voice.**

"Why of course it is Zaccy. What can I do for you?" She said in a flirty voice.

"**Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie on Saturday."**

"Of course I would love to! What kind of a fool would say no to you?"

"**Ok, so I'll meet you at the theater at around...6?"**

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait to see you!"

After that we said goodbye and I hung up. I was sick and tired of seeing Vanessa and Scott every where I looked and feeling this way. It was now Vanessa's turn. About 2 hours later I heard the door bell ring, I ran downstairs noticing no one else was getting it. I opened the door to see Scott carrying a sleeping Vanessa in his arms. This made my jealousy raise more than 100%. Why could he do these simple things for her, and her be overjoyed by them while when he did it, he couldn't be trusted? "Hey man, um…can you tell me where her room is so I can lay her down on her bed?" I rolled my eyes at him, and in my roughest voice said, "Follow me." As I was showing Scott her room, Gabriella and Troy came out of Gabi's room. They both watched as he gently laid her on her bed. He gently placed the covers over her, and kissed her softly on her forehead. Gabriella stepped forward as soon as he shut her door. "Hi, I'm Gabriella, Vanessa's older sister." Scott shook her hand and said," Vanessa has told me a lot about you."  
Gabriella smiled and next Troy stepped forward and introduced himself next." Hey dude, I'm Troy." They did a man shake and Scott said, "Vanessa has told me a lot about you too, she is very fond of you." Troy smiled. Scott said that he needed to get back to his awaiting dad in the car, and bid his goodbyes to us all. This game was so on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Revewiw please!


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble in Paridise

**Sooo...next new chapter...Yep...hope you enjoy it, lolz. Thanks to abigal.g. She is a big help to this story always! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own! haha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

Jack and Lucy just told us they were going out of town for the weekend, and that we would be in charge of Zac and Vanessa. Troy and I were excited because we needed so much desired alone time. For the past few days we could not keep or hands off each other! It was crazy! Currently we were sitting on the couch, waiting for Jack and Lucy to leave. They were going to a conference for Lucy's job. "Ok kids, we're all ready, and we're about. We left all the numbers you will need on the fridge, and we left you a little money in case you guys decide on pizza or Chinese food while we're gone. If you need us at any time, just call us, and we will be there. Troy and I nodded, hoping they would hurry up and leave. We said our goodbyes and they soon walked out the door. As soon as we heard their car drive away, Troy literally pounced on me. I giggled and returned his firey kisses. We started making out intently. We broke apart from our tongue kisses, and he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned slightly as he reached my sweet spot on my neck. I was about to take his shirt off, when Vanessa and Scott busted through the door in a fit of giggles. As soon as she saw us she yelled, " Ewe! Gabi! Stop making out with Troy!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. Though I was a little upset that we had been interrupted, I didn't mind a whole lot, as Vanessa looked like she wanted to tell me something. "Gabi…can I possibly stay over Scott's house after our date tomorrow? Zac is staying over Corbin's, so you two could have the house alone. Please!" I looked at her with a bright smile, and said," That's a great idea Vanessa. "She smiled at me and said her and Scott were going to go to her room. I kissed Troy one more time before I decided I wanted to watch a movie. We both agreed on Napoleon Dynamite. It was great lying in his arms, occasionally kissing during the movie. At about 8:00 Vanessa and Scott came down stairs to hang with us. We were all laughing and having a good time, when Zac came through the door. He had his arm loosely around some girl's waist. As soon as they walked in fully, I could see Vanessa's eyes go from happiness, to rage. Scott looked at her in confusion. After looking into his eyes for a few seconds, she calmed down a bit. "Um, Zac, can I talk to you for a second?" He kissed the girl her brought with him lips. She fluttered her eyes closed and let the kiss linger on for a few extra seconds. I noticed Vanessa's eyes changed from its usual light brown to a deep black piercing stare. I could tell Zac was in for something not very pleasant.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I was having such a good day. Scot and I had been hanging out all say, just enjoying being with each other. Everything was perfect, until he brought **her** in here. He knows I hate her, so why would he even bring her here? Zac followed me up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door quietly behind him before turning around and pushing him into my door. For a small girl, I had a lot of strength when I was angry. "What the fuc-" I cut him off by yelling," Why in the hell did you bring her here?" He smirked and said," Why do you care? Are you jealous?" That tipped me over the edge. Was I freaking jealous of her fake tanned butt? Of course I wasn't, and I knew he was just doing this to piss me off." Why the fuck would I be jealous of her?" My voice was so dangerously low, that I barely recognized it. Zac smirked again and said, "Maybe she has something that you want, but can't have." "I do not want you Zachary David Alexander Bolton! In case you don't remember correctly, I was the one who pulled away, and say I didn't want this, not you! Why I am so pissed off, and why I care is because I hate her. You know that, I know that, practically the whole world knows it, and yet, you want to bring her over her and kiss her in front of my face. How many nights did you stay up with me, making fun of her, just because I didn't like her? You know what she did, and yet you want to bring her over here, and make out with her. You were my best friend Zac, why would you do this to me, why?" My voice finally cracked. I couldn't help but let the tears flow at this point. Zac looked truly shocked after my outburst. He tried to come toward me saying, "Oh Van, I am so sorry I-" I cut him of my yelling, "Just get the fuck out of my room Zac. I can't deal to even look at you face right now. Just go!" Zac turned away from my room and slowly left. I don't know how long I was sitting there crying before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't care who they belonged to. I noticed it was a guy and cried into his chest for what seamed like forever. He began to stroke my hair, and soon after that my tears subsided. I looked up to notice a pair of green eyes looking back down at me. Scott had come up here to comfort me. He is such an amazing guy. I stared into his eyes for what seamed like the longest time before our lips met in one of the sweetest kisses of my life. His lips were so soft against mine, and he was a very good kisser. I didn't want to pull apart, but when I need to breath we both did slowly, "Wow," was all we both could say as our eyes opened. I looked at his adorable lips and leaned in again, but this time the kiss wasn't as soft, it was passionate and needing. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he replied to quickly. Our tongues' dancing in each others mouths was like heaven for me. It was a perfect moment. Something took over Scott though. I'm not sure if it was because he liked the kiss also, or if it was hormones, but he picked me up, laid me on my bed, and started to kiss my neck. I moaned as he started to leave a hickey on my sweet spot. When he was done he kissed me again. Our tongues again, fighting for dominance. I couldn't pull away from him. He was intoxicating. We finally broke apart after about five minutes. He rested his forehead against mine. My breathing was still irregular, when he began to stroke my hair in the most loving manor. "That was amazing," I said as my breath became normal again. He chuckled at me and kissed my lips one more time. This time it was soft, and loving. I was defiantly looking forward to our date tomorrow!

**Zac's P.O.V**.

When Vanessa had said those things to me, I don't know what happened. I actually started to hate myself when she started crying. I never wanted this to happen. What I really wanted was her back in my arms again, but I knew that wasn't going to be possible for a while. When I came back stairs I found out that Sophie had left while we were up there. I sighed. I wanted the type of girlfriend who would wait, and obviously that was not Sophie. I decided I was going over to Corbin's house now. I went upstairs to get a bag ready. I stopped in front of Vanessa's door. I wanted to go in and apologize one more time. I was about to turn the handle when I heard a low moan coming from Vanessa. I couldn't interrupt her. She was already mad at me; me interrupting her would not make her any happier. As much as I wanted to go in there and rip Scott off of her, I knew I couldn't. Vanessa deserved Scott. Scott was a good guy, and I only kept breaking her down. Maybe one day in the future, I would tell her, but that day was not today. I was about to turn and leave but before I left, I whispered faintly," I love you Baby V. Always and Forever" When I got to Corbin's house, Chad opened the door, saying that Corbin had just went to the store for their mom and would be back soon. "Hey, what's wrong little man?" He question after seeing my face. "I'll tell you once Corbin gets here. I don't wanna have to tell it twice." Chad nodded accepting that answer. After about 15 minutes of pointless TV Corbin walked in. "Hey man, what's up?" I sighed before telling them the whole story, from the first day of school 'til now. I also added in the fight between Vanessa and Sophie, and when I started to like her. There was an awkward silence that filled the room for about 5 minutes before Corbin said, "Dammit Zac! I told you something like this would happen! I told you! And I know for a fact Troy told you to be careful with her. She is very sensitive Zac, and that just blew her top. I really just can not believe you did that." "You don't think I've realized that!" I yelled back," You don't think that I wish I could take back the last 2-3 years? Well news flash I do. And I do not need my best friend yelling at me telling me I have made a mistake, because I already know!" I broke down after that. "Corbin, I love her, and I just realized it, and it's too late. She is completely intoxicated by everything Scott does. I want what he has. I want Vanessa." I felt a tear slip down my face, and quickly wiped it away hopping no one saw it. Chad finally spoke up," Zac, what you need to do is be the best friend you can be to her. You can only hope she realizes that she is in love with you too. But as far as I know, the best thing you can do is show her the great guy you can be. Show her what it would be like if she were with you. Don't push her though, just be there for her." I nodded a quick thanks towards Chad before Corbin said, "Now that we've figured that out, let's get this party started! I'll start the X-box!" I laughed and so we were all playing. I t was nice, but I couldn't stop think about her.

**There it is! Reveiw and i hope you enjoyed it! xoxoVanessalillymontez**


	8. Chapter 7: Closer

**So here is the next chapter, umm i wat everyone who readys this story to read my friends story. Its called Lost without you. Its by abigail.g, and i absolutly love it! Please read! Because, she has been a big help to this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeaaa dont own... lolz**

**Chapter 7: Closer**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to the softest kiss on my lips. "Good morning Ella-Bear," I heard as my eyes fluttered opened. I smiled brightly as my brown eyes met Troy's icy blue ones. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" he smiled and said," It was amazing since I was next to you." I smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him when I heard a loud crash, and a fit of giggles. We both got out of bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on. When we got there we saw Scott with cereal all over him, and a bowl on the ground. They were both laughing loudly, at the situation at hand. I looked at her with a questioning look, and she replies," Um, I don't think you wanna know…" I laughed and shook my head. "I'm going to take Scott upstairs to go get cleaned up," Vanessa smiled up at Scott who looked down at her with the same smile. They ran upstairs, and I turned to Troy. "So Babe, what do you want to do while they're upstairs?" He looked down at me with a smirk and he began to kiss down my neck. I giggled and tried to push him away. He only continued. I could tell he was going to leave a hickey soon if I didn't stop him. I giggled and said, "Babe! We will have plenty of time for this later. Now I have to go call all the girls, because I want to take Vanessa to the mall." Troy groaned as he stepped back. "Fine, I'll let you go. Promise me you'll come back." I kissed him gingerly on the lips, and said," Of course I will." He smacked my butt as I walked off, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, and I giggled. I called Taylor, Kelsi, and Ashley. All of them aid that they would be able to come and that we would all meet at noon. It was already 11:00 so I decided I should go tell Vanessa to get ready. I opened her door, only to see her and Scott kissing. His shirt was off, so I'm guessing they were working on the changing process, but got slightly distracted. "Van! Stop making out with Scott, and get ready!" She looked at me shocked, but laughed at me. "Where are we going?" "I am taking you to the mall sis." Vanessa looked up at me with one of the most excited looks. I shut Vanessa's door back, and went to go get dressed myself. I chose a pair of white jean shorts, a black band shirt, and a long drapey grey vest. I found a pair grey flats, and a grey fedora. I went downstairs to go and find troy. I sat on his lap and said," I told you I would come back." He smiled and kissed me. About 5 minutes later Vanessa walked down in a dark wash mini skirt, a black shirt, and red plaid flats. She was also wearing a red plaid belt and headband that matched her shoes. Scott was right behind her, wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light blue Abercrombie shirt, and a pair of black converse. He didn't look half bad. "Hey Nessa, My mom is outside, so I'm gonna go, but I'll see you tonight?" Vanessa nodded excitedly before he kissed her lightly on the lips, and ran out the door. I smirked at Vanessa, and she blushed. "So Vane, you ready to go?" She nodded excitedly and soon we were off. We took Troy's car and we were there in about 15 minutes. As soon as we arrived Vanessa ran over to Ashley and hugged her tightly. Vanessa also hugged Taylor and Kelsi, as did I. "So Van, Gabriella tells me we are her for you?" I looked from Taylor to Vanessa. Vanessa looked like she was about to bust from excitement. "Well…I have my date with Scott tonight and…I am so excited! I need to find the most perfect outfit! I was thinking a dress." We all started talking about possibilities. We went into many stores, but I was Macy's that won our sale. When we walled in, we went strait to the dress section, almost instantly a black with white lace dress caught her attention. She pulled out one of her size, and squealed out in delight. We all looked her way and we saw the dress. I urged her in the dressing room, and when she came out, she looked amazing. I ran over to her and said," Omg! If you don't buy that dress, I will." She smiled, and it was soon paid for. After Macy's we went to the food court. "So Van, what's going on between you and Zac?" Vanessa intake a breath or air quickly because she wasn't expecting the question. She began to explain the whole story, from the kiss, to last night. Ashley was probably the most shocked. She wanted them together as much as I did, but she didn't tell Vanessa. "Let's not talk about this. I have a date with the very hot Scott, and I don't need Zac bringing me down." We all agreed. We were about to leave, as I was close to 4, but I wanted to stop into one more shop. Taylor and I walked into Victoria's Secret. "So Tay, I need some help picking out something sexy for Troy. We have been craving each other recently, and I want to give him something….pleasurable." Taylor looked at me with a strange expression, and said," Um, ewe Gabi, that's disgusting, too much information." I giggled at her expression. We looked around until we found a blue piece that I believe Troy would especially enjoy. When we got to the cash register, we saw a cheerleader from East High. She kept looking at me with the dirtiest stare. As Taylor and I walked out, we couldn't help but giggle. Her face was so hilarious! We soon met up with the other 3 girls. They had gone into the pet shop instead. Vanessa and I said our goodbyes because she needed to finish getting ready for tonight. The whole ride home you could tell she was excited. She kept smiling, and she was singing along to the radio. I was truly happy for her, and little more happy that she wasn't going to be in the house tonight.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

Troy showed up around noon. He said that the girls had gone shopping, and they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. We decided to play basketball. It was Troy and I against Chad and Corbin. Bolton against Danforth. Of course Troy and I won, it was a tough game but we obviously won. After two hours of us beating them, we decided to go and play x-box. Troy and Chad won most of those as they were better at hand-eye coordination. As we finished up, Troy got a text from Gabi saying she was on her was on her way back to the house. I looked at my watch and noticed it was about 4:00. I had about 2 hours before my date with Sophie. I didn't really want to go, but I think I'm gonna break things off tonight. "Hey Troy, can I get a ride back. I have some things I need to do." Troy nodded, and we imminently left. When we got back, Vanessa was already in the shower, so I didn't have to face her now, which was good. Troy went over to Gabriella as soon as he walked in. Troy kissed her nose, and she giggled and kissed his lips. They truly we're a cute couple. I actually liked watching them as a model relationship. I understand why people are jealous. I went over, and gave Gabi a quick hug, saying hey, before running upstairs to get in the shower. I could hear Vanessa's I-pod playing on one oh her favorite's playylist. While I was in the shower, I washed my hair with my favorite Axe shampoo. After, I got out, and blew dried and straightened my hair. It looked perfect. I then got dressed in black skinny jeans, and white v neck t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black converse. I grabber my wallet, and my sunglasses. I put them on my shirt, and went downstairs. When I got there it was 5:45, I had about 15 minutes before I had to leave as most movies began at 6:30. Troy and Gabriella were still downstairs, Gabriella on his lap, and Troy playing with er hair. They both looked genuinely happy. I smiled at them. The door ringed as I was going to sit down. They looked comfortable, so I got the door. Of course it had to be Scott. He was holding flowers, lilies to be exact, Vanessa's favorite. "Um, is Vanessa ready?" I rolled my eyes at him, but Troy and Gabriella smiled. "Hey Van, your date is here." Gabriella looked up the stairs as Vanessa replied, "One second you guys!" In less than a minute, Vanessa was walking down the stairs. She looked breath taking-ly beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that had white lace around the sleeves and collar, and a white slip under it. She had her hair in a messy, but styled side bun. She had black peep toe heels, a white cutesy neck choker necklace, black and white bracelets, and a thin black headband. She looked absolutely wonderful. As soon as she made her was to bottom of the stairs, she ran over to Scott, and kissed him. I can't say my jealousy didn't rise. She looked so happy with him. She never looked that way with me, well once, but not recently. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you these. I picked them from my mom's garden. I know they're your favorite," Scott said as he handed Vanessa the flowers. Her face mixed with excitement and shock. "Oh my god! I love them! Let me go put them in some water, and we can go." As she walked to the kitchen, she had such a grace about her. It was almost impossible to look away. As she walked back in Troy said, "V, you do look really beautiful tonight." Vanessa smiled and said,"Thank you Troy. It means a lot." Troy looked at her with such a brotherly admiration. "Love you Bella," Vanessa said as she hugged Gabriella "Love you too, Nessquick. Tell me the deats tomo?" "Of course Gabs!" Vanessa said one more quick goodbye, grabbed Scott's hand, and left. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 6:00. I decided to leave, it would be a long walk. I said quick goodbyes, and started my slow trek.

**Sooo there is is. Reveiw please and i Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Best Date Ever

**Ok, sooooo here is the next one, its the actual date, this one is more so Vanessa centered, while the next one will be troyella centered. Thanks again to abigail.g. She is very awesome, and a big help to this story, also as a side note to her...its the next one. She knows what i mean. lolz sooooo enjoy!**

**#########################################################################################################################  
**

**Chapter 8: Best Date Ever**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As soon as Scott picked me up, I started to smile. I haven't stopped smiling since. We were walking hand in hand when I looked up at Scott, and said," You know Scott, you look pretty handsome tonight." He really did. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and his infamous black converse. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. He looked totally adorable! He stopped me and said," Well Vanessa, you look amazingly beautiful. "I looked up at his with a deep blush tinting my cheeks, and said, "Thank you Scott. That means a lot." He smiled at me, and we continued walking hand in hand, just enjoying each others presence. When we arrived at the pizza place, Scott paid for my pizza against my will. He made me go sit down after I stuck my tongue out at him. He came back with two slices of pizza, I asked" Pepperoni?" "Of course Baby V, I know your favorite!" I looked and noticed he brought back only one drink. "Were you planning on having us share?" He laughed and said, "I thought you'd want to." I giggled and we ate. While we were eating Scott said," Hey V, put your hand up." I looked at him confused, but did it. He put his palm against mine and said," Hmm, I just wanted to see how much bigger my palm was." I giggled at him and said," That's the oldest trick in the book. If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked." He laughed and said," I can't get anything past you, huh Baby V?" I shook my head and replied," Nope!" We both laughed and continued to eat and talk while holding hands. Once we finished, we walked over to the theater. We decided on watching the movie Bandslam. I tried to pay, because he paid for the pizza, but as soon as I pulled it out, he had already paid and had the tickets. I stuck my tongue out at him again, and he said," This is becoming a habit huh?" I giggled and shook my head yes. At the concession we ordered small popcorn, and twizzlers, our favorite candy. When we sat down we decided to sit away from all the other people, just incase. The movie wasn't half bad actually. I was really enjoying it. I reached over for popcorn, subconsciously, and before I knew it my hand touched another one. I squealed in surprise before I realized it was Scott. He laughed and kissed my hand gingerly. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Next he did the fake yawn and reach gig. I giggled before throwing some popcorn in his face. He laughed and I leaned into his embrace. I watched the movie for about another 20 minutes when I realized Scott was staring at me. I decided to look up and meet him in the eyes. We kept our gazes at each other, smiling happily. Before I knew it, he had kissed me. I smiled at him brightly, and soon I realized we were making out. I not a big fan of PDA, but I didn't care when it came to him. Random people kept staring at us like we were disgusting, but I really didn't care. That boy could do magical things with his tongue. Soon I looked up and the end credits were rolling. Crap! I really wanted to watch the movie. Oh well, I guess Ashley and I would have to come and watch it. As we walked out, I saw Zac and Sophie together. Zac and mines eyes locked for a few seconds before I looked away. I wasn't going to let him ruin my date. But when I looked at his eyes, I noticed something I had never noticed. It was sadness mixed with love. That wasn't directed towards me was it? I don't care. I need to focus more on Scott, and less on Zac. We soon started to walk back to Scott's house. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until we were about 5 minutes away from the ice cream parlor. "Baby V, Do you want my jacket." He must have noticed I was cold. How he did it, I had no idea. I shook my head no, and said, "I don't want you to be cold." He shook his head no and put his jacket on me. I have to admit I liked it. The jacket smelled like him, and it was very warm. As soon as we got there, he paid for me again. Once again, I stuck my tongue out, but he only laughed, and wouldn't let me pay. We both got cookies and cream. I dropped my ice cream on Scott by accident and we both busted out laughing. It was hilarious. We wiped his clothes off. "Hey , Vanessa, You have something on our nose." I tried to look at it, but I obviously couldn't. Scott laughed at me, and kissed my nose, getting the ice cream off of it. I smiled at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We decided we were done, and threw our stuff away, and walked out the door. We walked back holding hands, with a smile. In the middle he stopped and got on one knee. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he said," Get on my back. I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride." I wasn't going to, but his face was adorable. I gave into him. He must have been really strong, because he held me the entire way. I kept asking him if he wanted me to get known, but he kept saying no. As soon as we got back to his house he said," Ok, my mom is going to want to take pictures and all that good stuff. Are you ready?" I nodded, and we walked in hand in hand. Of course Scott was right, and his mom was right there taking out picture. "Mom! Cut it out!" "Oh hush up Scott!" I giggled at their little disagreement. We decided to take the picture by the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put my head on his shoulder, under my hands. We both smiled and his mom went crazy with pictures. After about 7, she was done, and we walked up to his room. I took off my heels, groaned, and said," Stupid heels!" Scott chuckled and said, "If they're so stupid, then why do you wear them?" "I threw them in a random corner, and said, "Well 1, I am very short. I have my mom to thank for that. And 2, They make my legs look incredibly long, and make me look super sexy." I giggled as sat on the edge of his bed, happy to be off my feet again. Scott followed me, sitting right behind me. "You always look sexy, Vanessa," As he said that, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and began to kiss my neck. I was about to say something when a small moan emitted from my mouth. Darn this kid could take me off topic easily! I rested my head against his chest as he continued. He began to suck on my neck. The moans we're flowing freely from my mouth. Next he lightly lifted me up, and sat me on his lap. I moved over so I was straddling him now. Our eyes soon met, brown and green, and just like the movies we both began to lean in at the same time. It was like our lips had a magnetic pull, and we were done trying to resist it. My arms somehow found the back of his neck, pulling him closer towards me. He had a tight grip on my waist, so as you can see, neither of us were going anywhere for a while. Scott licked my bottom lip, and I imminently replied. Once again, our tongues battled fiercely. I couldn't help but moan, this was a truly amazing felling, just being like this, and so close. I smiled slightly, and so did Scott. I loved kissing him, it was sweet, yet fiery. This was slowly becoming my favorite hobby. I loved how intense, yet comfortable it was with him like this. I had finally had enough with these petty kisses. I wanted more, and I wanted to take control from him. I took control, my tongue being dominant. I let him explore my mouth, and it was an amazing kiss. Then I took over, I began to explore his mouth with my tongue, enjoying the sensation I got from taking control. I heard a small moan, and decided it would now be the best time to break apart. I smirked at him with a mischievous grin. I began to kiss his neck, up and down. When I got to a certain part, he moaned a little bit louder than before. I smirked and began to nip and suck on it. It he was going to leave a hickey on me, well...lets just say I would be returning the favor. I was going to continue when Scott groaned and said,"Van, we need to stop,now."I could tell he was trying to form a sentence, but he kept moaning. I stopped and questioned,"Why?" His voice almost came out strained as he said,"You have no idea what your doing to me right now." I didn't understand what he meant until I noticed something was digging into my thigh. I looked up at him with an "oh' expression, and then I instantly got off his lap. I couldn't believe it! I gave him a boner! Well, I guess there's a first for everything,right? Well, I think there is. There was a slight awkward silence. "Um, can I borrow a t-shirt?" Scott quickly nodded, and handed the smallest one he could find to me. He smiled and kissed my hand as he handed off the t-shirt. I smiled back, looking up into his eyes. I told him I was going to go change for bed. I was wearing shorts under my dress, so I was good with bottoms. I walked out of his room, he still had his boner, but I didn't think I should talk about it. As I walked to his bathroom, I changed quickly. His bathroom was nice, and It had pretty colors. I took my hair down, and used my ponytail for my shirt, to make it fit better. As I walked back into his room, he rushed pass me saying, "I need to go to the bathroom, Baby V." It was all so quick, I barely heard him. I smiled and looked around his room. It was nice, and totally like him. I loved it. I sat on his bed under the covers. About 5 minutes later, Scott returned, erection free. I decided I wouldn't mention anything about that either. Scott climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me in such a loving manor. I loved it, and he was stroking my hair ever so sweetly. I kissed his lips gingerly and he smiled. We just sat there cuddling together. It was so romantic, and I loved being with him. Looking into his eyes, were slowly starting to melt my heart. It was so perfect, and yet, I couldn't stop thinking about Zac's face. He looked so hurt. I hated seeing him like that. It broke my heart. I hated this, why couldn't Zac be more like Scott. I was in love with both of them. And I couldn't do anything about it. It was too late, I had fallen deeply for Scott now, but I've always been deeply in love with Zac. While I was looking into Scott's green eyes, I kept thinking about Zac's blue ones. Scott truly did have beautiful eyes, but Zac's could warm my heart, make me feel loved, and just make me happy to look at. I've always gotten lost in Zac's eyes, but never in Scott's. I knew I had to get over this crush on Zac, or Scott and mines relationship would never work out. I sighed, and leaned in closer to Scott. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, and I laid my head on his chest and started for sleep. I knew that soon, my life would be changing. I have no idea if its going to be for better or for worse, and it would have to do with Scott, and Zac.

**!**

**yes, so there it is, review please! it means alot to us readers...also as a side note...if you can, read Lot Without You. abigail.g writes it, and i think its pretty awesome! So read and review it please! Thanks again!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Fulfilled Desires

**Ok, so here is a troyella based chapter. It is rated m for sexual prefrences. If you don't like that stuff...well then skip down to Gabriella's P.O.V.. It is over then. A big thanks goes out to abigail.g in this chapter. She wrote a majority of this...so i thank her super much! lolz Here it is...i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own...of course...lolz**

**Chapter 9: Fulfilled desires**

**Troy's POV**

I walked back into Gabriella's room after Zac had finally left. "Finally! He's gone!" I said to Gabriella, smiling and cupping her face in my hands, "I've been waiting to do this all day.." I whispered and slowly leaned down to press my lips to Gabriella's plush luscious ones. I quickly deepened the kiss and smiled when Gabriella melted into my arms and held onto my arms for support. "God I love you.." I whispered as we both fell backwards onto the bed, kissing feverishly and hands roaming everywhere. Gabriella and I were complete new at the physical aspect of our relationship and I for one was more than curious to take a step into our intimacy together. I slowly and reluctantly pulled my lips from my angel's, "Ella...I..how far are you ready to go? I mean, it's up to you.." I rambled, embarrassed that I even asked her. I probably just ruined the mood too, GREAT! I should have just listened to my hormones and kept going. Gabriella was still looking up at me with a pleasured look on her face that made me want to jump her right then and there, "Um..I'm not ready to go ALL the way but...I wanna try something..Is that okay?" She asked with as much nervousness as I had in my voice. I smiled and pecked her lips softly, "It's perfectly okay Ella, just tell me what you wanna try and we'll..try." I answered, feeling slightly awkward as I spoke the words. Gabriella closed her eyes and I smiled at her contented expression, "Babe, open you're eyes, I wanna see those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours." I grinned as she blushed and opened her eyes, smiling up at me, "I don't know how to ask.." She whispered which made me chuckled, "Ella, baby, It's me, Troy, you can ask me anything, absolutely anything, anytime and anywhere." Gabriella pecked my lips softly and I complied, "I want you...to..finger me." She whispered against my lips and I felt Troy Junior twitch at just hearing her silky voice utter the sinful words from her angel lips. My mouth suddenly dried and I swallowed hard, wetting my lips and feeling sweat on the back of my neck. "Okay Ella. Let's go slow baby." I whispered and kissed her again softly. Gabriella wrapped her legs around my waist and I immediately got what she was asking, 'Hurry up!' I slowly slid my fingers under her top and stroked her slim stomach, loving that her gorgeous skin was as soft as it looked. I took a breath and cupped her bra covered breasts in my rough hands and gave them a long gentle squeeze. Gabriella gasped and let out the most beautiful moan, making me want to make her moan again, so I could hear the lovely sound again and also so I could know I was bringing her pleasure. Gabriella's mewls gave me the encouragement I needed to remove her top and discard it onto the floor of her bedroom. I traveled my lips down her neck, dropping nibbles and licks on her glowing skin. I looked in her eyes, both of us thinking the same thing, she gave me a quick nod, allowing me to slowly unclasp her blue lacy bra. I noticed this piece was new. She must have bought it today at the store. It turned me on even more, because she knows blue is my favorite, and she looks great in it. I tried my best to respect her and not dig my face into her beautiful round breasts. I pecked her lips and gently cupped them in my large hands, they fit perfectly, like they were made to. I slowly began massaging her mounds, bringing wonderful moans of enjoyment from the woman below me. "Oh Troy..." Gabriella cried out softly and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I quickly pulled the piece of clothing off my torso and pressed or naked chest together, a moan flew out of my mouth as I felt her firm breasts and erect nipples press against my strong chest. "Ella...God, I love you." Gabriella ran her fingers through my hair, like she's done one thousand times before, but this time it definitely felt more seductive. "I love you too Troy." I kissed her hard and then started to unbutton her shorts, anxious to bring her pleasure. I knew my hard-on was more than obvious to her as I pulled her shorts down her long slender legs. I gave my attention back to her breasts and softly kissed a nipple, while I ran my thumb over the other. I continued my actions and found myself kneading and sucking on her breasts, finding them more addicting than I could ever imagine. Gabriella was showing a look of pure pleasure, "Troy, please...I.." She whispered and I knew what she meant, she wanted me to show the same amount of pleasure to the mound of throbbing nerves under her panties. I kissed her and brushed my fingers along her core. "Do you want me..to take them off?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes but wanting to make her feel like she could say no if she wanted. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head yes. I held her in my arms as I pulled her blue lacy panties down her legs, exposing her womanhood to me for the first time. "You are so beautiful.." I whispered, taking in her whole body, laying in front of me, for only me. Gabriella closed her eyes, "Troy...I want you to touch me.." She whispered and I immediately complied, letting my fingers run across her mound slowly and pressing my thumb to her clit, making Gabriella gasp and moan loudly in excitement and pleasure. "Ahh...right there Troy.." She cried out and spread her legs. I continued to rub her, changing my pace constantly. I kissed her gently as I finally slipped a finger into her warm slit. "Mmm Ella you're so tight.." Gabriella breathed harshly in loud gasped, moving against my finger, "Another..put in another finger.." She pleaded and I slowly gave her what she desired, sliding a second finger in her and slowly pumping my digits in and out, rubbing her clit with my finger as I did so. I watched Gabriella's face and I almost came right then and there. She was struggling to keep her eyes opened and her mouth was agape, her back was arching and her breasts were pressing tightly against my chest. "I'm almost th-there...oh!" Gabriella cried out after minutes of administering pleasure on her most sensitive organ. I smiled and contined, going a little faster, wanting her feel her first orgasm with me. "C'mon baby, open your eyes for me, I wanna see you when you cum." I whispered and kissed her softly as she opened her eyes and let out a scream as her cum flowed from her vagina and covered my fingers. I held her close as she rid out her orgasm, calling out my name and moaning. "I love you so much Gabriella." I whispered and removed the cum on my fingers by licking them dry. Gabriella pulled my down and hugged me close, cuddling with me and pecking my lips constantly, "I love you, I love you, oh God I love you." She moaned. I grinned and held her close, rubbing her back. She then looked up, "Do you want me to..?" I shook my head, "Babe, I came just from watching you and helping you cum. I get my pleasure from pleasuring you. Plus, I'm exhausted and I know you are too. We should get some sleep." I grinned and kissed her lips, holding her while she closed her eyes, "Okay Troy...I love you." I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you Ella." I whispered and fell to sleep with my angel in my arms.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I woke up about 2 hours later. I looked at Troy who had a faint smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile. That boy was completely amazing. I have no idea how he was able to bring such pleasure to my body. It was pretty much unbelievable! I kissed Troy's lips lightly, as I knew he was very tired today. I slipped out of his arms ever so slightly, and went to go get to go get dressed. I found one of Troy's shirts, and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until then, so I decided to go down stairs and find something. I was reaching up into a cabinet when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned into Troy's embrace. "When did you get up?" I turned around to look at his gorgeous face, and said," About 10 minutes ago. I got strangely hungry." Troy chuckled and said ," Why don't we order Chinese food?" I quickly agreed, as I was really craving it. We ordered white rice, sweet n sour chicken, and two egg rolls. We sat around until the food was delivered, just watching random TV. I doubt either of us were really paying attention though. I know both of our thoughts were around what happened earlier this morning. It was new for us. We have never been that close to each other in our entire life, and Troy was so sweet and gentle. The way he spoke with his soft voice made it feel amazing. It was one of the best pleasures I have ever had in my entire life. When the food arrived, we sat in the living room feeding each other. It was nice, but it felt better than usual. Like we were both in a happy go giddy mood. I knew this was just the start to our physical relationship. I mean, sure I wasn't ready today, but what about tomorrow, or the next day. I literally craved his touch so much that it scared me. I know I couldn't live with out him now, so I have no idea what it would be like after we do it. We both continued to lay around, enjoying each others presence. We shared a few kisses here and there, but I wasn't enough for me. I don't know how to stop thinking about him, or our physical side. I watched him as he slept peacefully about 2 hours later. I knew that I was in love with him, and after today, I think I might be ready to go all the way with him.

**?**

**So, there is the next chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, because i think its pretty cool, hope you review!**


	11. Chapter 10: 2 months later

**Ok...so her's the next chapter...it's set a couple months into the futre. Its basicially a filler because there is alot of drama comming up...so here it is. A big thanks to abigail.g, she is always a big help to me!**

**Chapter 10: 2 months Later**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

It's been about two months since the whole Sophie incident. I have been trying my best to be the best friend towards Vanessa, and out relationship has improved. We hang out in each others room like every day if she isn't at Scott's. Even though its not where I want us to be, I'm happy we are closer. She talks to me about the problems now, and I give her the best advice I can. She has a sparkle in her eye around me that I love, and makes me smile. We were in the car, on the way home, when I heard Vanessa say," Zaccy, I think we should have our weekend, this weekend. I have no plans with Scott, and we talked about doing it." I smiled at her and squeezed her had. We were closer so we decided we would have our best friends weekend. I've missed her like crazy, but I do have to admit it is a lot better than it used to be. We now talk and hang out, and well I'm happy we are doing at least something. We soon arrived at the house, and we decided to go to the tree house today for our homework. "Here our some snacks. If you guys want anything else, just let me know," Lucy said as she handed us some pretzels, and two coke zeros. She smiled at me and pulled me the rest of the way by hand. We did all our homework, and ate drunk all of the soda. We were just sitting around the tree house randomly talking, when Vanessa's phone started to ring. She looked at, but she didn't smile like she used to. I looked at her with a questioning look, and she replied, "Scott." I only nodded in acceptance. She had told me how he was starting to pressure her more than he used to. Vanessa has always been strong willed, so she hasn't fallen in yet, which I am very proud about. "He wants me to come over, but I don't feel like walking alone." Seeing this as an opportunity for her to trust me more than she already does I said," Well, I could walk you over there, and I can just bring my I-pod for the walk back. I mean if that's ok with you." Vanessa nodded excitedly. Recently she has been more excited to spend time with me which makes me more than happy. We both climbed down. As soon as Vanessa reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached out for my hat, and messed up my hair. "Did you just seriously do that?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. "You are so gonna get it." I said as I ran after her. She still had my hat as she ran away from me giggling. I have to admit, she is very fast, but I am faster from basketball. I caught up to her about a block away from our house, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and spinned her. She start laughing uncontrollably and yelled," I give up! Put me down!" "Say that I am the most amazing/hottest best friend you've ever had." "Never!" I smirked and started to tickle her. She screeched in surprise and said, "Fine! I give in! You are the most amazing and hottest best friend I've ever had!" I smiled and put her down. "Now was that so hard?" "Deathly," she said with a smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes and shoved her gently. She just smiled. We walked the rest of the way, talking about the random stuff we always do. It was nice because she was smiling the entire time we were walking. As cheesy as this might sound, it made me truly happy that I was bringing a smile to her face. We soon arrived and Scott answered the door. He didn't look to happy to see me with her. He grabbed her by her hand, and kissed her on her lips. She didn't look to happy by this, but she didn't say anything. "So, I'll see you tonight Van?" She laughed and said, "Duh Zac, We live together. Remember?" I chuckled slightly as she reached out, and gave me a tight hug around my neck. Scott didn't look to happy as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. It looked kind of rough, but I didn't say anything. I started my walk back to the house. It didn't help that the song just happened to be Justin Beiber's Baby. It was Vanessa's play list. We have play lists on each others phones, and she was listening to this song last. It was her favorite. I don't know why, but I had a strong feeling things were looking up.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Scott. Things weren't as good as they used to. I mean I still liked him, but he didn't have his nice sensitive side. He was very jealous of my relationship with Zac, which I couldn't understand. We have been best friends forever. Now we were just listening to music, laying on his bed, when he leaned over and kissed me. Of course I kissed back, but I didn't enjoy it. He pulled away and said, "Is something wrong?" "Not really, it just feels like something is missing from our relationship. I mean we never even said we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We just hang out, and go on dates." "Well, do you want official titles? I mean I though you weren't into that girlie stuff." "What type of girl isn't into that stuff!" "Well I don't know!" I was now angry. He started yelling at me just because I wanted a title in his life. "Why are you yelling! This is pointless!" "Well your yelling too! What do you want me to say?" I was through. I got up grabbed my stuff. "Where are you going?" I looked at Scott with a glare. "Until we can figure out what we are, I'm going home." He got up and grabbed my wrist. "No, Don't go." Her had a tight grip on my wrist, and it kinda hurt. I pulled away quickly and said, "And why shouldn't I?" "Because Baby V, you just got here." I rolled my eyes and said "So?" "Please?" I looked into his pleading eyes and sighed. "Sure, whatever." "Good, since your staying, lets do something we'll both enjoy," He said as he leaned over and kissed me again. When he licked my bottom lip, I replied, but it was hesitantly. I really didn't want to, but I decided I would try and avoid that fight. When he started to pull my shirt up I stopped and said, "What do you think your doing? I already told you I don't want to do this." "Oh come on Vanessa! We've been dating two months!" I was really getting fed up with this kid. "I said no. You get that, n and o. I am not going to do this, and if you cant understand that then maybe we should break up." Scott softened up and said," No, I'm sorry. Please lets not break up." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." I sat on his bed, as far away from him as I could. Suddenly his little sister busted through and said, "Vanessa! You're here!." I giggled and went over to the little girl and ran over to give her a hug. She smiled brightly as she pulled me with her to the kitchen where her mother was. I could hear Scott let out a frustrated sigh as I went with Jenna. During basketball season, I had gotton a job to watch her. I would watch her on some weekends, and anytime her parents wanted to go out on a date. A I sat down with her to color a picture their mom came up to me and asked, "Hey Vanessa? I know this is short notice, but can you watch Jenna this Saturday? We had a prior engagement to attend, and Scott pretty much refuses to watch her this weekend." "Of course I will! I love this little ball of fun! Should I come over here, or will she be dropped off at my house?" "Your house is on the way so whatever works for you." "Um, the house, because Zac and I had planned a best friends weekend." She nodded in understandance. I had been talking to her about a lot of things. She was very understanding about everything. She knew about my past, so it was easy to talk to her. She knew how Scott had been changing, and she has tried to get him in gear, but he just doesn't listen. His father gave him everything he wanted. She was like a third mom to me. First my mom, of course, and second was Lucy. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 6:55. Dinner was at 7:30, so I decided I should go home. I gave a hug to Jenna, saying that I would see her on Saturday, and a hug to Mrs. Fisher. I gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Scott, and I ran out. When I reached the house, Scott was the first person I saw. I gave him a quick hug and said," Is it ok that I have to baby-sit Saturday night? Jenna is supposed to come over." "Of course its ok. You know I think Jenna is adorable!" I giggled and said, "Ok she'll come over around 6, and Scott will pick her up as soon as he is done with whatever." He nodded, and we went to go eat dinner.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Ever since that one night, Gabriella and I had our special night, we have grown closer. We have been craving each other more, and more. We had less time recently because basketball practices have begun, but we try our best to be together. I've noticed Zac and Vanessa grow closer which made both of us happy. We had a feeling something was going to happen soon with them. Vanessa really wanted to break up with Scott, and I had a feeling she would soon. We had also noticed how he has started to act. We didn't like it one bit. Currently we had just finished our homework and we were just laying on Gabi's bed. We were just playing around with the hems of each others shirts when Gabriella's phone rung. I looked at her with curious eyes before she mouther mom excitedly.

Gabriella/ anyone at the Bolton residence _**/**_** Maria**

"Mami! I haven't talked to you in forever!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly

"**Sorry Ella, work has been very hetic. You'd think being a personal stylist would be easy and relaxing, but with the teen choice awards, and all the other award shows happening, well I've just been busy" Maria explained**

"usted está haciendo hincapié en noy ¿verdad? ¿Necesita tomarse un descanso?" **(a/n You are not stressing to much are you? Do you need a vacation?)**

"**No Gabriella, yo soy justo fino. ¿Por qué todo el repentino en español?" (a/n: no Gabriella, I'm just fine. Why all of the sudden in spanish?) Maria asked with a small laugh.**

Gabriella giggled and said," I'm not sure….just random."

"**So how are things with you and Vanessa?"**

"Um, pretty good. Vanessa has a bf, but I think they're going to break soon. I think her and Zac are going to start going out…"

"**Gabi! That's great news! Well the Zac part. I' so happy for them!"**

"Yea, all of us are."

**There was a loud crash before Maria said, "mireda! I'm sorry Gabi, I have to go. Tell Vanessa I am going to have to call her later on. Love you Ella."**

"Love you to Mami, Bye." Gabriella said starting to tear up.

"What's wrong Gabi?" I asked hugging her. "Nothing, I just really miss her sometimes." "I understand Gabi, but at least you're here with a bunch of people who love you." Gabriella nodded, and she wipped away her tears. "I'm ok. Sorry about that." I only nodded before my mom called us down for dinner. We walked down together, and we noticed Zac and Vanessa giggling at sitting close. I didn't say anything, but I think they are going to be getting closer very soon…

**So there it is...hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review because it means alot to us writers! xoxo vanessalillymontez**


	12. Chapter 11: Prom Shopping

**Next Chapter! yay! lolz, next few will be VERY drama filled, so here is this one that is nice, the next one will be too, but then its gonna get crazy! lolz, bu here it is, big thx to abigail.g again. She is awesome! ok, on we go**

**Disclaimer: Dont own! obviously! haha ;)**

**Chapter 11: Prom Shopping**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I was so looking forward to today. I could barely wait for the school day to end. All day I just stared at the clock waiting for the final bell to ring. Even when I sat next to her in lunch, it wasn't enough. Finally, at 3:05, the bell rung, I ran out of the class room and towards Vanessa's locker. As soon as I got there she jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for this weekend! It's going to be so much fun!" I chuckled and said," me either Ness." She shut her locker, and she grabbed my hand and excitedly pulled me outside quickly. I saw Scott, and he was less than happy, but I didn't care today. Vanessa and I had the whole weekend together, well minus Jenna coming over, but I love her. We quickly got into the car where Troy and Gabi were waiting. They were going shopping for home coming tonight with Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi. Vanessa and I were going tomorrow before Jenna comes over. "So V, what are you guys going to do?" Vanessa shrugged and said, "I'm not sure Gabs, but we'll figure it out…I hope." We laughed, and they quickly dropped us off. As we walked in, my mom already had snacks for us. I told her what was going on, and she completely stocked the fridge! Already she made popcorn, pretzels, and she had a bowl of m&m's ready. "Thanks Lucy!" Vanessa gladly took the m&m's while I took the salty snacks. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and a thanks as I followed Vanessa. In the distance I could hear her say 'have fun' or 'you're welcome'. We piled into the family room, where we would be spending most of our weekend. "So shall we start with our homework?" Vanessa slightly groaned, and nodded. I laughed. Since next we was homecoming week, we didn't have a lot of homework, but we had enough to keep us busy for about thirty minutes. I was done first, and I just watched Vanessa. She looked very adorable as she bit her lip in confusion. You could also see her nose scrunch up, but I loved it. She carried childish antics, but she was as beautiful as any woman. When she finally looked up she looked at me with an odd smile, and I just shook my hair. That always did make her laugh because she thought my hair was weirdly spiked. After she called me a weirdo I asked," So V, do you want to watch a movie now?" She scrunched her nose up again, in a way of thinking, and said, "Sure, can we watch The Proposal?" "Sure," I say as I pull out the movie knowing she would want to watch it. She loved Sandra Bullock. She was one of Vanessa's most favorite actresses. We pushed all our school books away and we got comfortable on the couch behind us. She quickly laid her head on my lap, which I didn't object to, and soon the movie began.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

Troy and I had just arrived at the mall. It was mid October, and the big homecoming was next weekend. Why we waited so long to go look. I am not sure, but every year we go around this time. We quickly met up with Ryan, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor. They all had came strait from school, but we had to go drop off Zac and V. "So you girls ready to go find our dresses?" I questioned as the other two girls squealed in excitement. "Haha, I'll take that as a yes. Are we going to do boys and girls separate or together?" "I say separate. I don't want Chad to see my dress before the dance." Kelsi nodded in agreement with Taylor and I said, "Well Troy, I guess I'll see you later?" Troy smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, and said, "Of course Ella. Love you." "Love you too, Troy." We went our separate ways, and soon us girls were off. "So girls what are we looking for?" "I kind of want a strapless dress," Taylor said with a small shrug. "I want something blue. Ryan and I decided on that as our color." I looked at Kelsi with a bright smile, as I saw the perfect blue dress for her the other week when we were here for Vanessa. "Come on!" I said as I dragged them to the store. With my luck, the dress was still in the same place. I squealed in excitement,, and shoved it in her direction. She looked up at me with a bright smile, and ran to go try it on. Taylor laughed and said, "Wow Gabs, you as good as your mom!" I giggled and shrugged. After about % minutes, Kelsi came out wearing the dress. She looked absolutely beautiful! "Kelsi! We found your dress, and its so prefect on you." I said beyond excited. "Ok, so we found one dress, and we have 2 more to go." Taylor said planning like she usually does. After Kelsi came back from changing, we decided we would look for a dress for Taylor. She was a bit more difficult, because she was kinda picky when it came to dresses, but I am glad she was. After about 3 stores, we were getting slightly hopeless, but that's when Kelsi found it. It was black and strapless. When Taylor looked at it, I swore she fell in love with it. I actually really like it, and I wouldn't be surprised if I asked Taylor to borrow it in the future. She went to try it on, and Kelsi went with her, but I stayed back. I still hadn't found a dress that even interested me. I really had no idea what I was looking for, but it had to be the dress that completely caught my attention. It had to be perfect. Taylor came out, and she looked perfect. The dress complimented her figure very well. She shortly bought it, and we left in search or my dress. After about 30 minutes, I was becoming doubtful. "Don't worry Gabi, I know we'll find the perfect dress for you." Kelsi said trying to cheer me up. I just nodded, even though I was becoming sad. I was just about to call it quits, when I saw it. It caught my attention imminently because it was red. As soon as I picked it up, I knew it was the dress. I swear I just stood there for like two minutes, just smiling at the dress. "Hey Gabs, have you found any-"Taylor stopped mid sentence as she saw me with the dress. Kelsi followed behind her in awe at the dress I found. It was a red spaghetti strapped dress. I went to go try it on excitedly, and it fitted perfectly. I smiled brightly and I couldn't stop. I was just so perfect. As I stepped out, Taylor and Kelsi gasped. They both ran to my side telling me how perfect it looked, but I just couldn't stop smiling. I had finall found my perfect dress.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

As soon as we left the girls, we went into the tux store. It was very simple. I was getting a classic tux, white shirt, black tie, Ryan was getting a blue one with a white shirt, and Chad was getting a black one, but he was getting a black shirt also. All in all it only took us about 30 minutes to get every thing done. We would be coming back on a few days to pick them up, and that was that. "So, foods court anyone?" "Chad, when don't you think of food?" I questioned Chad. "Hey man, I am hungry all the time. I can't help it." Ryan and I laugh at him as we make our way over. We decided on a Philly cheese steak place, and we soon sat down. We all decided to text the girls to see if they were done when we finished our food. I was around five, so we were all really hoping they were. We all got the same reply, which was just finished, and we told them to meet us in the food court. They did, and then Gabi said," So, anyone want to go to a movie? I mean we don't really have anything to do…unless you guys want to have a sleepover?" "I vote my place!" Taylor said raising her hand," My parents are out of town. I'm sure if I call and ask, it will be fine with them. We all agreed that it would be at Taylor's. Of course her parents said it was fine, so we all agreed to meet over there at 6. I could see the excitement on Gabi, as she walked with her dress in hand towards the car. I tried to get a peak of her dress, to know what color corsage to get, but she caught me and said," Ah ah ah, you're not seeing this baby until Saturday. "Well how will I know what type of corsage to get?" Gabriella smiled and said, let your mom take care of it." I rolled my eyes playfully at her and drove home. We greeted my mom and dad, letting them know we would be staying the night at Taylor's. They agreed, saying we could go, and we ran to go get packed. It didn't take long, and we both shared a bag, as we usually do. We ran into the family room where Zac and Vanessa were, to say hi to them. Gabi hugged her little sister and Zac, while Zac and I did our man shake thing, and gave Van a small hug, We told them where we were going to be, said goodbye to my parents, and hopped back into the car, "Hey Gabs, are you hungry?" "Just a bit, why?" "I thought you might be," I said as I stopped at Wendy's to pick her up something quick. She smiled gratefully, and gave me some fries as I drove. As soon as we arrived, everyone else was there, as it was 6:15. "SO what should we do first?" I questioned and looked around. After much debating, we decided we were going to watch a movie. We chose the all time classic Blades of Glory. Gabi and I said we would go make popcorn to which Chad replied," Don't make out!" Gabi stuck her tongue out and we all laughed. I found the popcorn, and put it in. As soon as it was in, I turned around and kissed Gabriella on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stood there kissing until the beeping of the microwave brought us out of our thoughts. We smiled and brought the popcorn in hand. We sat down on the love seat a little bit away, and we all watched the movie. I held Gabi's hand the entire time, and smiled. This was one of my favorite places, here with Gabi was perfect. 

******ok,**** hoped u enjoyed it, reveiw olease! it means alot!**


	13. Chapter 12:The begining to the sleepover

**The next chapter is up! Thanks to all of you who have reveiwed! it means alot! Also i am listening to you and adding paragraphs! lolz, but her it is! Hope you enjoy, and big thanks to abigail.g as always!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 12: The begining to the sleeppver**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

All of Friday we decided to watch movies. So ultimately, Friday was our movie day. We watched all of our favorites, and even the movies we hated the most, just to make fun of them. I remember laughing so much, and it was a lot of fun hanging out. I cant remember the last time I had that much fun with anyone. I can barely remember falling asleep, but I have a strong feeling Zac wasn't far behind me. I woke up the next day with Zac's arm wrapped securely around my small waist. I couldn't help but smile at his appearance. His hair was messily in his face, and he had a faint smile on his adorable lips. Suddenly a feeling to lean in and just kiss him came over me. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help but want to. Of course I didn't, but I really wanted to. I sub-consciously moved his bangs out of his face, so I could see him. He truly is gorgeous. I smiled and decided to lean into his embrace. I was about to drift off again, when I felt Zac stir slightly. I opened my brown eyes and they soon met his dazzling He smiled, ran his fingers through my hair, and said," Good Morning Van." I smiled up at him, and said, "Morning Zaccy. What shall we do today?" "Well, we have to still go shopping right?" I nodded, and he continued. " So…why don't we have the day to ourselves. Today can be our catch up day. I for one would like to know how cheerleading is going." I smiled slightly and said, " I would like to know hoe basketball is going." I looked at my watch and continued, " It's 11 now, so do you want to go get ready now?" Zac nodded, and we both got up. We agreed we would meet in the family room again in thirty minutes. I ran to my bathroom I shared with Gabi, and quickly took a shower. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a teal drapey top that had 1-inch width straps, and a pair of wedges that had teal and silver straps. I left my naturally down, and applied light make up. I only used mascara, clear lip gloss, and dull silver eye shadow. I found a couple of random silver bangles, and grabbed my silver bag. I checked my appearance one last time, and ran down to meet him. When I got there, Zac was sitting down, checking his phone. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a faded navy blue v-neck t-shirt, and black converse. He had aviator glasses on, and he honestly looked hot. I tapped his shoulder lightly with my index finger. He looked up and smiled. "Hey are you ready to go?" I nodded excitedly to answer his question.

We asked, and Lucy dropped us off at the mall. She said just call, and she would come to pick us up. During the whole car ride, we were pointing and laughing at random stuff we saw outside. It was a lot of fun actually. As soon as we got into the mall, we went strait to the food court. We were hungry, as we hadn't eaten anything all day. I simply got some Chinese food and a water from panda express, while Zac got a cheeseburger, cheese fries, and a vanilla milk shake. I gave him a look questioning if he could actually finish all of that, but he just laughed and nodded. I finished quickly before him, so I politely let him finish. I looked at my phone and noticed I Had two text messages They were from Ashley and Scott. Ashley's was a picture of her in her dress. She had decided just to use the dress from the wedding she was in this weekend. It was pink, of course, and she looked amazing. That was the reason we couldn't go shopping together, but I didn't really care. Next I looked at the one from Scott. I said, _Maybe we CAN meet up at the mall today ;)_. I rolled my eyes and deleted it. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to break up with him, but I didn't want to do that to Jenna. She truly loves me, and she would be sad if I did. She already told me I was the big sister she wish she had. I felt like I would cry then. Here was this little girl I had only met a few months ago, and she already looks up to me like up look up to Gabi. It was amazing how it felt. Wow, why do I feel like a parent going through divorce, and having to tell the kid that I still loved them no matter what? Whatever. I looked up at Zac, and he was just finishing. I looked at him, and he nodded. We threw away our trash, and started to look around. He had already ordered his tux, so we were just here for me. He was getting a classic tux like Troy. It took us about and hour to find my dress. Of course I didn't let him see me in it, he would have to wait until Saturday. We were done, and we had just called Lucy. She said she had went to get her nails done, and she would be here in 30 minutes. We decided to just go wait outside on a bench. I was sitting with my legs draped over his lap, and my dress over mine. "So, how is cheering going?" I smiled and started to tell him how it was hard, but I was loving it. I was a flyer, so I began to explain some of the tricks I had to perform, and he seemed like he was really listening. When I finished he asked," So, are you ready for the pep rally?" I nodded and said, "of course I'm a bit nervous, but I always am. I think I will be able to do it." "No doubt about it V, I know you can do it." I smiled and said, "So how is basketball?" "It's great, my team looks good this year. I think we will be able to go very far this year." I smiled at Zac. He was captain of the team, and I was very proud of him. Scott was on the team this year also, but I've always been rooting for Zac, so I always will. Scott walked around the corner while we were talking with a group of his friend. One of them slightly shoved him, and pointed us out. I didn't even notice him, but Zac elbowed me lightly in my stomach, and I stopped talking. Scott honestly didn't look happy to find us like that.

I got up and kissed him lightly. I tried to pull away, but Scott pulled me back in. As soon as he pulled away, I frowned slightly and went back over to Zac. All his football friends were whispering around. I had a strong feeling it was about Zac and I, but I couldn't care less. "So V, I'll see you later tonight?" I gave him a smart look and said," If your still coming to pick up Jenna, then yes, I will see you later." All his friends started to 'ooohhh' and Zac and I laughed quietly. Scott rolled his eyes and walked away. Lucy pulled up after, and we got in the car. When we got home, I showed her my dress. It was strapless, and it was white. I loved it! Lucy said she thought it was absolutely darling. It was about three now, so I was starting to get ready for Jenna. I had a few old dolls we always left at Lucy's. I was gonna let her play with them. I also found all my art supplies, and got that out too. I cleaned up completely, and Zac was right behind me, helping. After about an hour, we were done. We talked for an entire hour, catching up. I loved it. I was seriously falling more and more in love with him. I can't believe I am, but I kinda like the feeling. Anytime I see him, I get butterflies. He can make me smile just my his smile. I can't believe it. We were just laying down together on the couch, when Lucy and Jack left. They had to go to the same thing Jenna's parents did. They told us to be good, and that they would be home around 9 or 10. We said our goodbyes, and they were gone. About 10 minutes later, Jenna arrived. She was truly excited to be here. Here parents gave me her stuff, and the said that they had given Scott the money to give me. I told them it was ok, but they insisted. "So Jenna, you hungry?" She nodded, so Zac, her, and I made kraft, mac and cheese. We all ate together. Zac really took control as like an older brother figure. I would never admit it, but it felt like we were parents, and Jenna was our daughter. I was actually kinda enjoying it. I wonder if we ever got married, would it be like that. After that, Jenna wanted to play dress up. She had brought some things, but she wanted to use a lot of mine. She wanted to have a fashion show, and of course I couldn't say no. Zac volunteered to take pictures of us, and Jenna excitedly agreed. I simply wore a sun dress, but Jenna wore a princess dress she brought over, a pair of small heels, and a tiara. She begged and pleaded for me to do her make up, and I did, I put on sparkly eye shadow, red lip gloss, light pink blush, and mascara. She looked really pretty. I put her hair up in a tight fancy bun. She adored it! Zac took a lot of pictures, and I took some of her and Zac. We took some all together, and Jenna looked truly happy. We colored a bunch of pictures. She made some for me, and for her family. After that it was around 8, so we decided to put her pajamas on. Jenna had a cute princess nitey. I could tell she was very in to the princesses. She kept her make-up, and tiara on, but we took down her hair, so it looked curly. She loved it. I sprayed some hair glitter in, and she looked as if she couldn't contain her happiness. Zac was amazing with her. I watched him interact with the little girl, and they loved each other.

I saw it was getting late, and Jenna wanted to watch her favorite princess movie, Aladdin. Jasmine was both our favorites. I just happened to look a lot like her. We all got comfortable. Zac and I were sitting next to each other, and Jenna was sitting on my lap. Before the movie started I asked her, "So Jenna, did you have fun?" He face lit up and she said, "Defiantly! I loved it. I don't wanna go home. I want to stay here with you and Zac. I love you guys!" My heart softened at the little girl, and I have a feeling Zac's did too. "Well, I loved having you here Jenna Bear, just let me know, and if you want to come over, I will love to baby-sit you. And besides, who wouldn't love to hang out with you?" Zac said as he began to tickle her. She screeched with laughter, until Zac finally stopped tickling her. She looked up and said, "Scott doesn't like to spend a lot of time with me. He's always to busy to play with me, and he always yells at me to get out of his room." I hugged the little girl tightly and said, "I would never do that! Anytime you're bored, and I'm not doing anything, you can come and play with me. Just ask your mommy to call. How does that sound?" "She nodded excitedly turned to the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie, Jenna laid her head on my lap, and her legs on Zac's lap, and she fell asleep. She was adorable. "So, you still wanna watch the movie?" Zac smiled and said, "Of course, I know it's one of your favorites." I smiled at him, and he placed an arm around my neck. We sat there, with Jenna on our laps, until Zac and I started talking about my relationship with Scott." I mean, I don't know if I love him or anything like that, but he keeps pressuring me to do more, and I'm not sure that I want to." Zac looked at me with the most understanding eyes, and said, "Well, I'm always here for you Van, and I hope you know that I would never do something like that to you." I felt a small tear fall down my face. Zac was truly amazing. I started into his deep blue eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned forward also, but we were interrupted because I heard the door bell ring.

**Soo...what's gonna happen? Lolz, i bet you cant guess. After this chapter somthing HUGE will be happening, and i think you will hate me for it...oh well. Lolz reveiw please, because it always means alot!**


	14. Chapter 13: Tornado in Paradise

**Sooo here is the next one...don't hate me for it. Oh, and i am sooooo sorry it is late. I thought i had put this one up, but i just looked and realized i didn't. Thanks to abigail.g, as always! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Tornado in Paradise. (End of The sleepover)**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I felt a small blush fill my cheeks, and said," umm…yea" I had a strong feeling it was Scott, so I just yelled, "Come in!" Obviously, it was Scott. He said, "Hey, I'm here for Jenna." I shrugged with a small smile and said, "Of course you are." I got up, and got Jenna's stuff together. We were about to give Jenna to Scott, when Scott lightly tugged on my arm, and said, "Vanessa, we need to talk." I gave him a confused nod, and led him to my room. As soon as we got there he slammed me against my door, and kissed me fiercely. I gasped at my back hitting the door knob, and he took that as an advantage to force his tongue into my mouth. I was about to question what he was doing when I felt him go down and kiss the sweet spot on my neck. I involuntarily moaned. Damn my hormones. He continued to kiss up and down my neck, and I continued to moan. He reached down to lift my dress up. He ran his hands all over my thighs, and my flat stomach. I took one arm that was wrapped around his neck, and began to try and lift his shirt. I have no idea what is coming over me now. It's like I can't control my hormones, no matter how much I wanted to. When I felt Scott reach for my zipper, I finally came to my senses. This should not be happening. I broke apart from the kiss we were sharing and said," Stop, you are here to pick up your little sister, you didn't even say hi to me or anything, you just start making out with me." "Well I can't control my hormones, and besides, you look like you were enjoying it too. " "I was, but I shouldn't!" "And… why not? We have been dating long enough; I think we should move on in our relationship." "I looked at him like he was crazy, and he closed in and kissed me again. He backed me up to my bed. As he laid on top of me, I felt him reach for my zipper again. I pushed away. "No Scott, we just talked about this. I said **no**." I noticed Scott get a certain angry look on his face, and he yelled, "Oh come on! If you truly loved me, you would let us do this." I tried to get up, but Scott suddenly pinned my arms above my head. "If you really loved me, you would wait!" I was slightly worried Zac would hear our exchange, but I realized he was on the opposite side of the house, down the stairs. "That's it," Scott said as he unzipped my dress. I tried to move, but he held me down tightly. I looked up at him with a sudden fear. He looked so angry, and he kinda looked evil because he was smirking the entire time. He took my dress off, and stared at my body. I felt disgusting as he licked his lips, and said, "Oh, I'm defiantly gonna enjoy this." The gentle look I came to love was gone. The only thing I saw was a guy trying to take his way with me. As he kissed me, his soft kisses felt foreign to me, I could only remember his ugly side, and these rough kisses. It suddenly accured to me, his whole sweet guy was an act, just like Zac's player side. I can't believe I let myself fall for Scott. He is a jackass. I yelped in surprise as I felt him quickly snatch my bra off, and hungrily and roughly kiss my breast. I gasped at the sudden contact, and Scott smirked. I tried to kick him where the sun don't shine, but somehow he was able to hold it back. He whispered cruelly in my ear, "Try something like that again, and I'll make you regret it." I just stopped in sudden fear. I don't even think I was breathing as I just laid there. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this was all a dream, or at least it would all end quickly. After he finished, he kissed me again. It was bruising kiss, and it hurt my lips severely. Next thing I know. He is taking my underwear off. I freeze again. He is serious about this. He takes off his pants and boxers, and gives me an evil smirk. He says, "Now comes the fun part." I looked at him like he was crazy, before I felt a finger roughly enter my womanhood. I yelp out in pain, which I am sure he confused for pleasure, because he started to say, "I knew you would enjoy this." I decided I only have one last chance to try and save myself from him. I scream as loud as I can, hoping Zac would be able to hear me. I tried to scream again, when I felt a sudden stinging across my cheek. Scott looks at me like he wants to kill me and says, "_Try that again you crazy _bitch, and you will have hell to pay." I could feel the tears falling freely down my cheek. He finished brutally fingering me before he positioned himself above me. "Now, I'm going to get my enjoyment." I tried to plead one last time. "Scott, you don't want to do this. If you just stop now, I will forget this ever happened, and move on. I won't tell anyone." I felt another slap across my cheek. This time it hurt even more than before. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this. Do I make myself clear?" I could only nod, as I lost my voice. I couldn't help but scream as he entered me. I could feel myself loosing my virginity as it went on. It hurt like hell really. I yelped out again, and I guess Scott got fed up because he covered my mouth with his hand. The faster he went, the more it hurt. I could hear him moan above me. I don't know how anyone could be enjoying it when he is hurting someone right below him. "Mhm, Vanessa, you're so wet and tight." I started to cry even more. This is not how I pictured this happening to me. I screamed one last time in hope that it would all stop. I closed my eyes and just laid there. One second I felt him on top of me, and the next, I feel as if I'm numb, but there is to weight on me. I opened my eyes to see Zac punching Scott in the face countless-ly. "Zac! Stop!" I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me as I pulled him off. I looked into his rage filled eyes, and he imminently softened. He hugged me tightly and whispered, "I am so sorry Baby V. I should have been here earlier. " I cried into his chest. Zac truly was my hero. Scott got up off the ground with a bloody nose, and grabbed his clothes, and ran out. Zac guided me to my bed, and just hugged me tightly. I cried for what seamed like hours. Zac just kept whispering, "I'm so sorry". When I finally finished, I said," Thank you Zac. You truly are my hero." "No V, I'm far from it. I let that go on while I was in the house. If anything, its my fault." "No Zac, I'm serious. If it wasn't for you, only god know what could have happened" We just sat there hugging each other. "I think I'm gonna go get in the shower." Zac nodded and said, "Do you want me to wait here?" I nodded, and went in. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My cheek was red, and you could see a faint hand print. I slightly shuddered. My body ached all over, and I knew it wasn't just physically, but mentally. I mean, I knew there were people out in the world like that, but I never thought it I would have to go through it. I gave myself one last look, before I got in the shower. I turned it on to the highest setting hoping the heat would be able to calm me down. I grabbed my washcloth, and my shower gel. I swear I used most of it up. I began to scrub my skin until it was red. I knew I couldn't scrub away the memories, but I sure was going to try. I continued to scrub until my skin was red, and even then I continued to try and get him off of me. When I was satisfied, I washed my hair. It was almost therapeutic. After about an hour, I got out of the shower. The water was starting to get cold, and I had kept Zac waiting to long. I quickly tied my hair up in a messy bun. I was about to get dresses, when I realized I didn't bring any clothes in with me. I didn't really want to just go out there in a towel, but Zac was a guy I could trust. I sighed one last time, before I walked out. Zac was laying on my bed, with his eyes closed. He must have been really tired. I quickly found a pair of Zac's old gym shorts, and one of his old t-shirts. As soon as I was dressed, I got in my bed, and curled into his side. His arms imminently wrapped around my waist, and we just sat there. "Van I am-" I cut Zac off with a kiss. Why I kissed him, I don't know, but after tonight, I have finally realized how much I love him. He is like an angel in disguise. He was at first shocked, but began to kiss me back. It was a soft and enjoyable kiss. I never wanted it to end. Zac was the first to pull apart. "Wow V, that was amazing, but what just happened…we need to talk about it." I sighed and looked down. I more than anything just wanted to forget the entire event, but I knew Zac wasn't going to let me. "I really just want to forget the entire thing." Zac lifted my head so I was looking into his sea blue eyes. "Look Nessa, I would more than love to pretend what just happened did, but sadly we can't. You need to tell mom and dad. And Gabi and Maria, you know they want to know." "Can we tell them in the morning?" "Sure V, we can." I smiled up at him before realizing I was extremely tired. I don't know when, but I finally fell into a deep slumber.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

There were so many emotions I was feeling at one moment. I heard a lot of yelling from Scott and Vanessa, so I guessed they were breaking up, but when I heard the high pitched scream coming from Vanessa's room, I gently took Jenna off my lap, and ran to her room. The sight I saw before me would be one that would haunt me for life. I followed my first instinct and pulled Scot off of her, and started to punch Scott senseless. When I saw Vanessa's hurt eyes looking at me, I imminently softened, and hugged the poor girl. She looked so hurt and violated, I didn't know what to say, but it made me want to go over and punch Scott some more. Scott quickly got up, and ran out. I really hope he didn't even consider getting Jenna after what he did to the girl she looked up to. I just sat there hugging Vanessa, telling her I was sorry. I can not believe that went on while I was in the house. Vanessa was raped, and I feel as though it was all my fault. When she finally stopped crying she told me I was her hero. Some hero I am, it happened while I was **IN** the house. I wish I could have stopped it from happening all together. Shortly after, she decided to get in the shower. While she was in there I decided I would go see if Jenna was still downstairs. To my relief, she was, and I was glad about that. I might have had to go off on Scott again, just because he would do something like that, and then take his little sister home. I went through her bag, and got her favorite stuffed animal. She looked adorable with it. I carried her upstairs to my bed, she would be more comfortable there. I also saw the money Scott was supposed to give Vanessa. I chuckled, not that it was funny, but in a you've got to be kidding me/ ironic way. I really couldn't believe Scott would do something like that. I went back up to Vanessa's room, and she was getting out of the shower. I laid on her bed, and closed my eyes, just thinking about today's events. When she came out, and got changed, she curled up into my side, and I hugged her. I went to apologize again, when she kissed me. I have to admit, it was the best kiss of my entire life. I don't want to sound cheesy, but I felt fireworks. Literally. Her lips were so soft against mine, and I loved it. I didn't want to break apart, but I knew we had to talk about this. When I mentioned it, Vanessa wasn't happy, but she agreed that she would tell everyone the next day. She must have been tired, because she shortly fell asleep. I kissed her forehead one more time, before I went to get my phone. I sighed before I dialed the very familiar number.

"Hey Zac, What's up?" Troy said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Troy, um, can you and Gabi come home first thing tomorrow morning?" I questioned

"Sure…but why do you sound like…well like your about to kill someone?"

"I promised Vanessa I wouldn't tell anyone. She is going to tell you guys, and mom and dad tomorrow morning. She already fell asleep, so she doesn't know I'm calling." I said with a sigh.

"Ok then Zac, we'll be there tomorrow. But tell me this, is it bad?"

I gave a shaky breath before saying, "You have no idea."

We said our goodbyes before I called Jenna's parents. I told them that Scott never came by to pick Jenna up. They seamed to believe me, and asked if they should pick her up tonight. I said no, and we would love to have her over the next day. They said they would talk to her the next day and bring her some clothes. After we hung up, I went to check on Jenna. She was fussing, so I picked her up. She imminently calmed down, and began to suck her thumb. I smiled at the little girl, and brought her into Vanessa's room. I laid her on the bed, and she almost instantly curled into Nessa's side. Vanessa smiled in her sleep, and protectively wrapped her arm around the small girl's waist. I smiled and laid On the other side of Jenna, to make sure she wouldn't fall out of the bed. It felt like we were a family. I really liked the thought of it actually. I smiled as I soon drifted of in to sleep land with the thought of Vanessa and our future together because after today, and seeing today, I realized one thing. I was totally in love with that girl.


	15. Chapter 14: Why

**Ok...so here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and has anyone else seen Vanessa Hudgens at the Hollywood Bowl? She was doing th play 'Rent' and i have to say i thought it was amazming. lol, but it was really cool! lol but back to the story!**

**Chapter 14: Why?**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

The next day Troy and I left early in the morning. After getting a frantic call from Zac last we quickly said our goodbyes this morning, and raced home. Zac and Vanessa were still sleeping, but I saw a little girl sitting down at the table eating cereal. "Um, hi, what's your name?" I questioned the little girl. "My name is Jenna…who are you? Your not Vanessa are you." I giggled slightly before saying, "No, I'm her older sister, Gabriella. You're Scott's little sister right?" She nodded with a bright smile. Lucy and Jack walked out of the kitchen, and said, "Zac call you guys?" We nodded, and they continued, "he said Vanessa needed to tell us something ASAP…" I nodded, and grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it for a few minutes before Zac and Vanessa walked down the stairs. Vanessa looked nervous, before she asked all of us to sit down in the living room. We all followed her. She sighed before saying, "Please sit down. This isn't going to be easy for me, and its not going to be easy for you either." We all sat down, and Vanessa sat down in Zac's lap in the love seat. "Ok you guys last night Scott was supposed to pick up Jenna. He asked to talk to me so we went to my room. When we got there he tried to push me into have sex, which I said no to, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, and then her….he…," Vanessa broke out in sobs. At first I couldn't understand what she was saying. He wouldn't accept no, and…he didn't! "Vanessa…did he…rape you?" Vanessa who was still crying could only nod to Lucy's question. We all sat there shocked. "He wasn't….done…but…he did damage…" I began to cry with her. My little baby sister had been raped…by her ex-boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. I went over and hugged her. I just couldn't believe this was happening to my sister. "Well fuck! This is just a bunch a bullshit," Troy yelled in pure furry. "As soon as I heard a scream I ran up, and that's when I found her there," Zac said. He looked almost as torn up as Vanessa. "Ness, do you think your gonna be ok? I mean…you don't think you could be pregnant do you? I mean….did he have a….condom?" I was trying to be a helpful big sister, but the truth is…I was literally freaking out. This always happens in the news…but it has never happened to me in real life. I think the thought of being pregnant tipped Vanessa over the edge, because she got up, and went to her room. We all just kinda sat there in our own worlds. "Zac, where did Vanessa go," The small girl questioned as she lightly tapped on his leg. Zac smiled at the young girl before saying, "She went upstairs, she is a little bit sad. Maybe you can go cheer her up?" Jenna seamed to like the idea, and ran up with Zac in tow. "Gabriella dear, I think you should call your mom, and tell her," Lucy said with a sad look on her face. I nodded, before getting my cell phone and going to my room. I sent V a quick text making sure it was ok with her, and she said it was fin. I dialed the familiar number, but not for an enjoyable reason.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" My mother said in a cheerful tone. I hate having to tell her this, but she needs to know.

"La mamá, nosotros tenemos un problema, con Vanessa." (a/n: mom, we have a problem, with Vanessa.)

"¿Qué es Gabriella? ¿Está bien todo con usted chavos?" (a/n: What is it Gabriella? Is everything ok with you guys?) I could hear my mom's voice getting worried, and it made me not want to tell her, but I had to.

"la mamá. ..Vanessa fue. ..raped anoche," (a/n: mom...Vanessa was...raped last night) I heard my mom intake breath really quick, and she stopped for a second.

"¿Está seguro? fue no nada?," (a/n: are you sure? it wasn't anything else?) I could tell my mom was breaking down too, but she was trying to be strong for me.

"Estoy mamá segura," (a/n: I'm sure mom) I said with a small tear forming.

My mother's voice became more frantic as she said, " ¿Quién fue? ¿Alguien usted sabe? " (a/n: Who was it? Someone you know?)

"Fue mamá de Scott, ella ex-novio. es bueno llorar a mamá, usted no tiene que ser fuerte para mí." (a/n: It was Scott mom, her ex-boyfriend. It's ok to cry mom, you don't have to be strong for me.) I could tell she was finally giving in to her sad feelings.

"Can I talk to her?" My mom questioned beginning to get chocked up. I said yes, and I ran the phone over to her. She looked happy with Jenna and Zac. She was no longer crying, but she was smiling and laughing. I gave her the phone, and she oddly didn't look sad anymore. I noticed she was holding Zac's had the entire time. I had a feeling he would be her rock of support through out this entire thing.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Hearing that my little sister had been raped would be something I would never forget, Scott had seamed like such a good guy, but I guess you have to be careful. When I came back to Gabriella's room, she was just laying there. "You ok Ella?" "Yea, its just weird you know. I mean, stuff like this always happens in the news, but you never realize its significance until it hits you close to home." I nodded in agreement. I mean it is completely true. I hugged her just stroking her hair. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something like that happened to my Ella, I would murder the guy on the spot. "I think we should all be happy it wasn't worse. I mean, she could be pregnant now, but luckily she's not…is she?" "I don't know. I mean I doubt it, but you know what we learned in class. Maybe we should just go out and get one for her… just in case. To be on the safe side," Gabriella said curling into my side. Just then Vanessa walked in , holding Jenna, and gave Gabi her phone back. "Jenna's parents are going to bring some clothes over, and then we are going to go to the park. Is that ok? Zac is coming too." I nodded, knowing I could trust my little brother with her. She smiled and took Jenna out. "So, when should we go? And when should we tell Vanessa?" "Well, I think we should have your mom get it, so no one get suspicious." I nodded in agreement. When Gabi went downstairs I called Chad. I told him what happened because I needed some one to help me with it. Chad is my bro, and he has been forever. If there is anyone who could help me with this, it had to be him. He was just as mad as I was, but he told me he would help in every way needed. We said our goodbyes, and then Gabi came up. She said that Zac, Vanessa, and Jenna had left for the park. While down there she talked Vanessa into taking a pregnancy test. She understood the chances were slim to none, but she wanted to be on the safe side. I hugged the girl in my arms. She smiled, and said, "Thank you Troy, for being there for me." I smiled at the love of my life and kissed her lightly. When we broke apart, she yawned, and we decided to take a nap. I securely wrapped a arm around her waist, and she laid her head on my chest. Soon we were into peaceful dream land.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

Jenna really wanted to go to the park, and Vanessa nor I could say no to her adorable face. When we got there Jenna ran over to the swings, with Vanessa in tow. Jenna looked adorable today. Apparently her parents called earlier and she asked for specific clothes. She asked for a plaid green skirt and a black shirt which, not surprising, Vanessa owned something very close to. Vanessa had a red plaid shirt, with a black cami. The looked so cute together. Every time I saw them interact together, it made me think. I mean, I knew Vanessa and I weren't dating, but I wished we were. She is so good with Jenna, it makes me think how well she is going to be with her own children. "Zaaaac, why are you standing over there? Come play with us!" I smiled at Vanessa and began to chase the both of them. The broke out into a fit of giggles and took off. I must admit, those girls are pretty agile. I almost caught them multiple times, but some how they were able to turn, duck, and miss me. After about five minutes, I finally caught Jenna and a spinned her around until she started to laugh with me. I pulled the small girl close to me and told her, "Ok, so on the count of three, we both tackle Vanessa to the ground ok?" She nodded, and I counted, "!, 2, 3, go!" Jenna and I took off after Vanessa, and I caught her first I spinned her like I did Jenna, and we both fell to the ground laughing. Jenna jumped on the both of us, and yelled, "I win!" Vanessa gave the small girl and evil smile, and said, "Not for long." Jenna busted out in giggles as Vanessa tickled her. Vanessa finally stopped, after Jenna screeched for mercy. I looked at Jenna, and we both gave Vanessa a smile, identical to the one Vanessa gave Jenna earlier. Her eyes widen before she tried to get up, but she didn't get far, as we caught her, and began tickling her. She squealed with laughter. I kept tickling her, but Jenna stopped. I looked at her with a curious side look, and she pointed over to a group of boys. Vanessa, who was still on the grass under me, and I looked over. Immediately I felt Vanessa shudder slightly, and our eyes locked with the green one that belonged to my object of hatred. When Scott didn't come over Jenna looked up confused, and Vanessa instantly got what she was asking. "Jenna, dear, your brother and I broke up last night." Jenna looked up with tears and said, "Does this mean we can't hang out anymore?" I looked at the small girl and my heart broke. Vanessa swooped her into her arms and hugged her. "Of course not! Anytime you want to come over to hang out with me, you can. I will try and clear my schedule to the best of my abilities!" Jenna's entire face lit up, and she hugged Vanessa tightly. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 5, Jenna had to be home in 30 minutes. I told them, and we all decided we would quickly take her out for ice cream. We all got simple 1 flavor, one topping cones, and we walked back home. When we got back, Jenna had fallen asleep, so I was holding her, and I was holding Vanessa's hand. We sat there until Jenna's mom finally arrived. She thanked us for everything, and we simply nodded Vanessa walked them to their car, and when she came back in, she said, "Ok Zac, now we have something we need to do." I nodded understanding, and let her lead the way.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

As I walked the two of them outside, I told Mrs. Fisher that Scott and I were no longer dating. She nodded understanding. I told her that I had realized I was in love with Zac, and she smiled and hugged me. She said she hopes I am happier with him than I was with Scott. I smile again to them, and walk in. Now, I had to do the think I had been dreading all day, the pregnancy test. I have no idea what I am going to do if I am pregnant. I told Zac it was time, and he nodded. I went to my room, and Zac sat on my bed. I told him I would be right back, and walked into the bathroom. I sighed one last time, I carefully read the back of the box. I followed the instructions, and went back to my room. I sat next to Zac, and said, "Zac, what will I do if I'm pregnant? I am only 13, I mean… I cant take care of a baby, and I have a strong feeling Scott will want to have nothing to do with the baby." I looked up into Zac eyes, as tears filled mine. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it alone. "Baby V, don't cry. There is a very low chance that you are actually pregnant, so don't worry. Besides, if you are pregnant, I will do my best to be the best father figure to this child, it, and you deserve it." I felt a new batch of tears arise in my eyes. I stared closely into his eyes, and leaned in. His lip gently met mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of us working together, and expressing our love. I was the first to break apart, as I heard the timer go off. I sighed nervously, and got up. I was about to leave, when a felt a warm hand grab mine. He kissed my temple, and said, "I'm right here for you Vanessa." I smiled in appreciation, and we both walked into the bathroom. I closed my eyes saying a small, quite prayer, and picked up one of the two tests. I looked at it and it was…negative! I don't think I have ever been more relieved in my entire life! I smiled at Zac holding it up saying, "its negative." he smiled and hugged me tightly. For the rest of the night, Zac and I were together. At dinner, and while we were sitting on the couch together, he held me. I don't know what I would do without Zac, he is my rock, and I have a feeling that he is going to be the reason I get through this week.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So there it is! Hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 15: Sinking In

**Chapter 15: Sinking In**

**Vanessa's P.O.V. **

The next morning I excitedly got dressed in my pajamas. I wore a pair of black lace shorts, and the matching camisole shirt. I tied my hair up with a red bow, that matched the one on my cami, and let my bangs fall freely in my face. I was so excited for homecoming week. Monday was pajama day, Tuesday is nerd day, Wednesday is twin day, Thursday is Disney dress up day, and finally Friday is costume day, and finally, Saturday is School spirit day. We all come for the big home coming game in school spirit clothes, and later on, we have homecoming. I ran downstairs to greet Zac, Gabi, and Troy. Gabi was wearing a pair of troy's old boxer shorts, and one of his old wildcat t-shirts. She looked adorable. Troy and Zac wore simple plaid pajama pants, and random shirts. Zac looked cute! I smiled and sat next to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. We all talked among our cereal, and soon we went to school. I was nervous because I would have to see Scott again, but I knew I had Zac, so my nerves calmed.

As soon as we got to school I got out and grabbed Zac's hand for reassurance. I sighed one more time before I walked in. As soon as I walked in, I could feel the atmosphere was different. Everyone was looking in our direction. A majority of the people, began to whisper to the person they were next to. I looked at Zac with a confused side look, and he only shrugged his shoulders. Zac agreed to walk me to my locker because he didn't like the way everyone kept staring. I was grabbing my books when I heard some one cough 'slut'. I looked at Zac again, he had heard it too. I turned back to get the rest of my things, only this time I heard 'whore'. I turned around to try to figure out who was saying it, and of course, it was Sophie. Our eyes locked, and she giggled with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes, before Ashley came running up to me.

"Vanessa, come with me, NOW!" I looked at Zac, and said, "Well, I guess I will see you in homeroom?" He shrugged and said, "I'll come with if you want." I nodded, and Ashley pulled us both away. She finally stopped in an empty class room, and yelled, "Vanessa!" "What," I yelled taken back. "There is a rumor about you around the school. A bad one. I want you to tell me the whole truth, and don't lie to me!" I nodded slowly before saying, "ok." "Vanessa, Scott has said, the you had sex with him, and then he dumped you because you weren't a good lay. Lastly, he said that he won the bet to get you into bed, and that any other girl at this school would be a better lay." I sat there shocked. This boy has got some nerve. "What the hell! That is complete…mierda de toro,"**(a/n: bull shit)** I couldn't believe this. I could feel Zac tension up, behind me, as he was hugging me from behind. And I shook my head. "No Ashley, would you like to know the truth? Because what he is telling is complete bull. He's what happened; he came to pick up his little sister Jenna. Then he asked if we could talk, but when we got to my room, he kissed me. We started making out, and he asked if we could go all the way. Of course I said no, and he wouldn't accept that, so he forced him self on me." I couldn't even recognize my own voice, it was so venomous. Ashley looked up saying," So you mean he…" "Yes Ashley! He raped me. You got that! Now he's saying that I'm a whore and all that crap. How do you think I feel right now, knowing that not only did he do that to me, but now I have to deal with the entire student body think so lowly of me?" I don't know why, but I broke out in tears then. Zac came around and hugged me tightly, and I cried into his chest. Ashley just stood there, not really knowing what to say. I mean, I wouldn't either, so I stopped, wiped my tears away, and gave a small laugh. "Sorry for unloading all that on you at once. I just sometimes cant control my feelings." Ashley hugged me tightly, and said, "Don't worry V, and I'm so sorry about this." I smiled and said, "Hey, it's my luck, of course." We all laughed, and walked to homeroom. I held Zac's hand the entire way, knowing I would need his moral support more than ever today.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

It was finally lunch time, and these rumors were getting on my nerves. The 4 of us explained everything to our friends, and they were completely supportive of her. Chad said he would kick his ass the next time he saw Scott, which made Vanessa laugh. I walked Vanessa to all her classes that day, because I knew the whispering wouldn't stop. I even stayed with Vanessa through cheerleading, . True to her word, she is the best flyer, well in my opinion. She was able to keep her form tight. Ashley was very impressive also. It was ironic how they were both my best friends. That night was pretty normal, I mean, me and Vanessa just hung out together, kissing a few times ( not that I was going to object to that). It was very nice. We both fell asleep in my room, after talking about the randomest stuff for hours. But through it all, I did learn a few things about her. For example, she wants a big family, 4 or 5 kids. Also that she wants to name one of her daughters Remy Anne, and another Gabriella Annaleigh Michelle. Another thing, no matter how many times she's been thrown into the air, she is still afraid of heights. She has no idea how though. I currently was just staring at the ceiling of my room, holding Vanessa in my arm. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, but I couldn't help but think about the girl in my arms, finally having her.

The next day was nerd day, and I let Vanessa choose out my clothes. She found a pair of my gym shorts, a button down shirt, dress knee high socks, loafers, and a pair of suspenders to top it off. I looked like a freak, but Vanessa was happy with her work. Vanessa wore her hair in an annoyaling high ponytail, a button down shirt, suspenders, a cute skirt pulled over her shirt, knee high socks, and her glasses. Yes, she wore glasses, but she didn't even need them. School today was a lot like yesterday, but Vanessa was stronger. She had told me how she tried to explain that's not what happened, but no one would believe her. I felt kinda bad, but I loved how she was handling the entire thing. Vanessa and Ashley had cheer again, but today I went to go hang out with Corbin, I explained everything to him, and he was happy that me and Vanessa were closer. He wanted to beat Scott up as much as me, but he decided he wouldn't, for her. While I was there, we decided our twin day outfit. We simply went with jeans, and a red American eagle shirt. Simple, and alike. That night wasn't any different from the night before, so it was fun. Vanessa was more closer with me. It was nice, and she kissed me a couple more times. I wasn't going to be to assertive, and kiss her yet because of the whole incident. She was still slightly uncomfortable around guys, even around Corbin. It upseted him a bit, but he understood completely. Now we were just sitting around my room, cuddling. "Vanessa, I know you don't want me to, but if Scott doesn't stop, I'm gonna loose it." She looked into my eyes, and I melted in hers. "Zac, I know you want to, and it means a lot to me, but I don't want you getting suspended or even expelled. Zac, you mean way to much to me, and I couldn't let you do that." "I'm only doing this for you Nessa." She smiled faintly, and leaned up and softly kissed me. It was like all my other kisses with her, breath-taking. Vanessa looked tired, so I held her until she fell asleep again. I kissed her temple, before going to sleep myself.

The next day we all got dressed in our twin clothes. Vanessa was twins with Ashley, and Troy and Gabriella were twins. It was cute how they both were wearing the same striped shirt, and how they both had the same cap. Gabriella chose jean shorts, while Troy chose the full jeans. I'm not sure if they wanted me to notice, but they were becoming really close, like, my parents have caught them multiple of times, just sitting there, kissing or making out. It was cute and all, but it was also slightly disturbing. School was just like it has been all week, but for some reason I was more on the edge. Even at basketball practice, Scott was talking mess, and I wanted to do nothing more, but go over there and beat him. Corbin was the same way, but we held each other back. We finally finished practice, and I was glad, because I would be able to go over and hug Vanessa, and keep her safe. Corbin and I were lightly talking, when I heard Scott and his buddies talking again. "yea I mean, she is so hot, you would think she would be a good lay, but I was kinda disappointed, I mean, she was barely able to turn me on. I'm not gonna lie, I barely was able to, well you know."

All of his friends started laughing with him, and at this point I had had enough, and so had Corbin. "Scott, shut the fuck up. You know what your saying are lies, so you need to shut up, or I'll do it for you." He looked slightly taken back by Corbin's out burst, but shook it off with a laugh. "Whatever Corbin, you just wish you were me, so you could bone your best friend." He and his crew were done and they walked out. My eyes were purely dark blue at this point. No one talks to my best friend like that, and not about my favorite girl. Corbin tried to hold me back realizing this, but I wasn't going to let him this time. I ran after him, I met him in the court yard. "Scott, shut up! You have caused so much fucking damage, I just want you to go the fuck away." Scott chuckled lightly and said, "Why, so you can have my remainders? So typical, but hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure." His smirk during the entire thing set me off. I punched him hard in the jaw, and venomously low said, "Don't you dare talk about her like that." Scott pushed me, and I pounced. I began punching him in the face, letting go of all my anger and hatred towards him. I barely noticed the crowd form around us, or the object of our fighting, run over to us, and try to break us apart. "You know you raped her!" I was just getting all my anger out. "Zac! Stop it, Zac!" Vanessa looked as if she was about to cry, but I knew she wouldn't. "Scott, get off of him!" Corbin ran over, and lifted me off him, and pulled me away. Vanessa ran over and hugged me tightly. Half of them looked shocked. I'm not sure if it was from what I was yelling out of rage, or from her hugging, and defending me. "Just go away Scott, you've caused enough damage. Just go away," Vanessa yelled, the fear for me clearly taaking over her features. He wiped away the blood from his lip with an angry snarl, and said, "This isn't the last of me Vanessa." Him and his crew left, and soon enough the crowd died down.

Vanessa and I walked home, as we just wanted to be alone with each other. We were holding hands, and she had he head on my shoulder. "Zac, as much as I don't like that you were fighting, I want to tell you thank you for sticking up for me. It means a lot." I smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "No problem Vanessa." She gave me a small side smile and we kept walking. While we were walking we began talking, and I remembered I had to go pick my tux up today. It reminded me how Vanessa and Scott were supposed to go to homecoming together. Knowing her, she wouldn't be going anymore. I know she wanted to because that's all she had been talking about. It was then and there I decided I was going to plan something special for her. We were going to homecoming together. I began to formulate a plan, and think. We were going to have the best time ever. I knew it.


	17. Chapter 16: Planning Ahead

Ok...sooo here's the next chapter R&R pleasee! ILY all!haha

**Chapter 16: Planning Ahead**

**Gabriella's P.O.V. **

I was glad the week was finally coming to an end. The week has been very hard on Vanessa. Even with the fight Zac was in yesterday was hard for her. I heard them in his room, and she made him promise to night fight. Obviously he agreed, so yea. Troy and I were looking forward to prom weekend very much. Lucy and Jack decided that they would go out of town for a mini vacation this weekend so Troy and I could have some alone time. I am not sure what's going to happen this weekend, but I could tell it would be big for the both of us. I knew that I was finally ready to go all the way with Troy. I had been craving him more and more each day, and I think he felt the same. I actually think that's why Jack and Lucy were taking this mini vacation., because the had also realized how much we were needing each other.

Currently, we were sitting in the gym. It was free period on Thursday, and Jack offered some training. I was sitting with Taylor, Vanessa, and Ashley. For Disney dress up day, a bunch of us dressed up as Tinkerbelle's fairies. I was the blue one, Taylor was the yellow one, Kelsi was the brown one, Ashley was the pink one, and Vanessa was obviously Tinkerbelle, her favorite fairy. We were all just sitting around, talking about how excited we were for the dance. I noticed Vanessa wasn't as excited about it as she was a week ago. She had told me she wasn't planning on going to the dance, saying she didn't wan to be a third wheel, or something like that. We all had tried to explain to her it would not be like that, but she didn't believe any of us. I think Zac had noticed this too, because he had asked me to keep Vanessa busy on Saturday, to take her around with me. I quickly agreed, but not with out question. He just smiled and said it would be worth it.

As soon as the boys finished, Troy ran over to me and tried to give me a hug. He was all sweaty, so I squealed and ducked. He chuckled lightly and said, "you don't want to give me a hug Ella?" I scrunched my nose up and shook my head no. He smirked, and came closer. "Troy, I am warning you, do not come any closer. I will not be a happy camper." He continued towards me, until he hugged me, and all his sweatiness got on me. "Eww! Troy!" He laughed, and asked," still want me to walk you to class Brie?" I nodded, and he kissed my cheek before running off for the showers. All the other girls started to 'aw' and I just shook my head and laughed. As soon as Troy finished, I got up, and we started walking. So what are your plans after homecoming, my lady?" I Giggled and said with a seductive, "Well, I was thinking about go to my empty house all alone with my amazingly hot, sexy, gorgeous boyfriend." Troy groaned, and said, "Gabi, are you trying to tempt me, because if you are, I will take you to the nearest closet." I giggled and said, "You can take it however you want to." He groaned again, and I giggled again as I walked into my class. I could tell today would be a long day.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I had finally figured out what I was going to do. I was going to surprise Vanessa with an invitation to homecoming. I was going to do it during the game. I had talked to the coach, and she said it would be fine. I was so excited. I was going to randomly interrupt the whole thing, and ask her then and there. I had already told Ashley, and she was more than willing to help me. She and Gabriella were gonna take Vanessa around with them the whole day, doing small dance preparations, like nails and hair. I had just finished school, and I was watching Vanessa practice for cheerleading, and I am not going to lie, but she looked really hot….see now I am off topic. I chuckled slightly at myself and tried to go back to focusing on what I needed to. Mom and Dad are leaving for a small vacation on Friday night, and Vanessa and I are going to Corbin's for a sleepover on Saturday after the dance. I watched as they did one final basket toss, and they do their small leaving cheer, and Vanessa ran into the locker room with Ashley. I saw Scott walk in with his crew. I gave him a hard glare. He only smirked. Ashley and Vanessa walked out with linked arms, and Scott walked up to them, and took Vanessa away. Vanessa locked eyes with me, saying she was fine, but if she wasn't back in 5 minutes, to come look for her. I nodded, and they went off. I walked down and talked with Ashley, finalizing our details for Saturday,

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I walked outside of the gym with Scott. I had no idea what he wanted. Maybe he was going to apologize….well, a girl can dream, can't she? "Scott, what do you want?" "Baby V, you know I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen that way-," I interrupted him with a hard glare by saying, "but it did." He nodded and continued, "You know I'm sorry, and we had planned on going to homecoming together, so why not? And who knows, if that goes well, maybe we can talk about getting back together." I looked at him like he was the craziest, and stupidest guy on the planet. "Did you just seriously say what you just said? I mean, come on Scott, you can't be that stupid. Do you think before you talk, or is there just a ringing noise in your ear? How do you know I don't already have a date? And besides, we are through. Incase Zac beating you up twice didn't give you the memo, then I will. I do not want to be with you anymore. We are done, through, broken up! I'm sorry, but we will never go out again. Maybe in the future we can talk about being friends, but not anytime close to now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my friends." I turned on my heel and left. "You know I always get what I want Vanessa!" He yelled after me. I turned and gave him a hard glare, and said, "Not this time." It honestly felt good to do that. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way back to the gym. As soon as I got back in, Zac came up and hugged me. "Your ok right?" I couldn't help but smile at his concerned face. "Of course Zaccy, just fine." He smiled and grabbed my hand, as he, Ashley, and I walked out. I gave Ashley one quick hug, and told her I call he tonight about the costume stuff, and she ran to her mom's car. When I saw that they drove away, after he mom saying hi to us, I turned to Zac and said, "So, you ready to get home?" He smiled and nodded before grabbing my hand. I smiled up at him, and he pecked my cheek quickly. I had the strangest feeling some one was watching us, but I didn't care. The entire way home it was pretty much quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. I kept thinking about how 2 months ago, everything was reverse. I was with Scott, and he was my prince charming, I thought I was in love with him, and now here I am hating Scott, and almost positive that I was in love with Zac and had been all along. Well considering 2 months ago Zac was a player, and Scott was the sweetheart, I think I've honestly changed them both. Zac for the better, and Scott for the worse.

When we got home Lucy was already in the kitchen making dinner. I gave her a quick hug, and Zac gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, before we went to do our homework at the table. We quickly finished , and we went our separate ways. He went to go watch an old sports game with his dad, Troy, and Gabi. I decided I would go call Ashley. We didn't talk for long, as we had been talking a lot about the last day. Ash had decided on being Hero girl. She had talked to Corbin, and we was being hero guy, so she wanted to do something with him. I told her that Gabriella was going to be Red Ridding Hood, and Troy was going to be 'Where's Waldo'. After talking with Zac he said he decided on shaggy from Scooby Doo. It took me a long time to decided, but I was going to be a pirate girl. I had found this super cute costume, that had a mini skirt with it, not pants, so I was happy, and it was so cute. I couldn't wait to show Ashley and Zac, since neither of them have seen it. I was beyond exited. We quickly said our good byes, and I grabbed a book I was reading, and decided now would be a great time to finish it. I finished it just in time for Lucy to call me down for dinner. There was light conversation between us all before we all returned to our separate things. I was getting ready for bed, when Gabi came into my room.

"Hey Van, were you planning on still going to homecoming?" I shrugged getting comfortable in my bed. "Well, I think you should, and even if you don't you should come around with Ashley, Tay, Kels, and I to get ready, think of it as a girls day out" I sighed and said, "But won't it be weird for me? I mean, you're all gonna be going to the dance, what about me? I get all pretty for what? To go home? I mean, I'm going over Corbin's after the dance is over, but what will I do at home alone?" Gabriella gave me the puppy dog pout that was famous among the Montez women. We could all do it, and none of us fell for it except my mom, and her 2 sisters. I gave her a 'come on now' look and she laughed. "Please Van? I really really really want you to come. We would have a lot of fun!" I smiled and finally gave into my sister, I mean, who knows, I might find it more fun than I thought.


	18. Chapter 17: Positive Outlooks

_Okay, sooo i am finally updating. Sorry it's been so long. I have this other story i have been working on for my creative writing final, and it has been time consuming. I hoping this story will be done this summer, but i can make no guarantees! Thanks to those who still read this story, and if you are so kind enough, and willing enough, please press that little Review button at the bottom. kay, thanks for everything!_

_Oh and a special thanks to hadiknowhowtosavealife, abigail.g, and lastly xTasteTheRaInBoWx, they are big helps, and influences! :) _

**Chapter 17: Positive Outlooks**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Today, school has been pretty fun. I got a lot of compliments on my costume. Anytime someone was looking for me they would yell 'where's Waldo'. I chuckled lightly anytime they would. I was feeling slightly overprotective of Gabi today. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought she looked extremely hot in her Red Ridding Hood costume today. People kept looking at her backside as she walked, so that's why anytime we walked together I would wrap my arm protectively around her waist, so all the other guys would know that she was _**mine**_. I mean, I don't like being possessive over Gabi, but I mean, who could help it. She had a body of a goddess, and I'm not the only one who has realized this. I've heard the locker room gossip about her, and I will admit I was less than pleased, but Gabi would always remind me that I was the one who would get to experience all of the things they were talking about, not them.

Currently all of us were sitting down for lunch. We were all talking about everyone's costumes choices. Jason was a cowboy, Kelsi was Minnie Mouse, Zeke was a vampire, Taylor was a bumble bee, and last but not least, Chad was Napoleon Dynamite. None of us could stop laughing at him. "Well, Napoleon Dynamite is a classic, and the costume was on sale, so you can't blame me." I only rolled my eyes, and whispered in Ella's ear, "Yea, that's the only costume he could find to match his hair." She burst out laughing, and Chad gave me a glare, knowing I had said something about him. "Yea, laugh all you want, _Waldo, _but we'll see who's laughing when I get best costume." Ha-ha I had almost forgotten, that on Friday, they announce the winners of the costumes from the entire week. I really doubted Chad would win….but hey, I wasn't going to tell him that.

As soon as the bell rung, I grabbed Ella's hand, and I walked her to class. She lightly rested her head on my shoulder, and I kissed her temple gently. I could tell she was tired, after all, it had been a long day, and she was stressing about homecoming. I'm not sure if she wanted me to know about what she was thinking about doing after the dance, but I did. During the week when we were casually talking or making out I kept reminding her that she doesn't have to do anything she isn't ready for, and I am cool for whatever she is up for. That would usually make her smile at me, and ultimately kiss me. Gabriella looked up at me and smiled brightly. She kissed my lips lightly before we both walked into our class. I had a feeling, and I'm not sure why, but Gabi and I were going to express our love in a way I couldn't explain.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I was glad we were finally switching lab partners today. The teacher had decided for the second half of the semester we would be doing a lot more take home projects, so we would be partnering with the person who lived closest to us. I was excited because I would obviously be getting Zac, and I could finally leave Scott in my past.

Scott was currently getting on my nerves. I guess since it was our last day sitting together, he would use that to his advantage. He kept placing his hand on my thigh, and rubbing it, slowly going up. Every time I would take his hand off, and slam it down, but obviously he didn't get the hint. Also he kept passing me little notes, that I was getting fed up with like 'see your looking hot today in your pirate costume, but I bet you'd look hotter with out it on' and stuff like that. I was getting angry, that when she finally said we could get up I practically ran over to Zac's side. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I had a feeling he couldn't see Scott, since we were in the very last row, while he was in the front. He smirked at me one last time, before class was over. I was staring to reconsider my costume. It went to mid thigh, and it was brown, white, and red. It looked authentic, and I as happy about that. I decided a cute pair of brown flats and a golden headband that went over my forehead for my accessories. This morning, after I had walked down the stairs, Zac had hugged me, and said I looked amazing. I couldn't help but blush. He walked me to all of my classes that day. We were practically joined at the hip! I was glad when we finally made it to the last class of the day. It was just about to end, when they decided it was time to make the announcements of the bests of the week. (a/n: the bold is gonna be the intercom, the principle talking.)

"**Good Afternoon students, Principle Matsui speaking here, it is time to announce the bests of everything of the week. A reminder, most spirited will be announced tomorrow at the pep rally. Ok, so lets continue, for Monday, Best Pajamas goes to Emily Santos and Phil Masterson, Tuesday, Nerd Day goes to Ashley Evans and Michael Phillips, Wednesday, Twin Day, goes to Rebecca Fran, Lilly Peck, Josh Ample, and Evan Callously. Thursday, Disney Dress-Up Day goes to Gabriella Montez, and her group of 'fairies', and Edward Matts, and Friday, Best Costume, goes to Chad Danforth, Sally Norris, and Troy Bolton, Thanks again to all the help this week. Again, tomorrow we will be recognizing all of these students, giving out most spirited, and announcing the homecoming court. That is all."**

As soon as he said the last word, the bell rung, and we all basically jumped out of my seat. I wanted to go congratulate all my friends! I met them all in the court yard and said our gratitude towards one another. We were going to stay longer, but we had to go, Lucy, and Jack were going out of town, and they wanted us to be home. We all jumped in the car, excitedly talking weekend, and our plans, and what we won that day.

As soon as we made it in, they had there bags by the door. They both hugged us all, and told us to be good, and that they loved us, before taking off. When we got home, we all decided to watch a movie because we had no homework because the teachers decided to be nice and all with homecoming coming tomorrow. I had to go help set up for the dance from 8 to 12 in the morning. We told Lucille our plans, and then she gave us a bunch of random snacks, before we turned over to watch Final Destination 4. I hate scary movies, and so does Gabi, but somehow those boys convinced us to watch it.

I was more resistant than Gabi, but Zac reminded me he would be right there with me, if I got scared. I nodded, and sat on his lap as I watched it. I got really scared and squealed involuntarily. Zac pulled me closer, and I hugged him tightly and hid my face in his neck. He smirked and said," Getting scared, Nessa?" I nodded ignoring his smugness, and he held me closer.

I noticed Gabriella and Troy start making out in the middle of the movie, and so did Zac, so we decided to go upstairs to my room, and watch a different movie. We decided 'Rent', my favorite old time classic with song and dance. It had real topics, and things that happened, but it was still fun and musical. I laid leaning against the head board, and Zac, while he had his arm wrapped around me, and I cuddled into his side. About half way through the movie, I was singing along to the movie, when Zac asked me, "I have a question, are you trying out for the school play? I mean I know you've done it in the past, and I think you'd be amazing."

"I don't think I could. I have terrible stage fright, and I'm not a good actress or singer." I looked down, trying to avoid Zac's blue piercing eyes. "Baby V, I will never understand why you think so lowly of yourself, but you are an amazing girl. You are a great actress and singer. Please try out…for me? And…I also believe the school play is 'Rent'. You'd be perfect for the part of Mimi, and you know it. You know every line of the movie, and her songs." I smiled lightly as I bit my lip. I knew I would be pretty good for the part, but…there were a lot of good people at our school. I sighed before turning to Zac and saying," Fine, I'll try out, but only if you try out with me, as Roger."

Zac looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care, he still should. "Van…me try out for a musical? I don't think that's my…forte. Per say." I gave him my best puppy dog look and said, "Please Zac, it would mean so much to me, and I don't want just anyone playing Roger if I get Mimi. I don't want to just have to kiss some stranger. If I kiss anyone, I would prefer it would be you, someone I trust completely." I leaned in and kissed Zac softly, to seal the deal.

Our kiss was like all the others, amazing. When we pulled apart Zac sighed, and said, "I guess I'll do it, but jus for you, and if you don't get it, then I'm quitting…but your defiantly gonna get it, so I guess I've got my next activity lined up." I giggled lightly, before I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and turned to watch the movie.

For the rest of the night, Zac and I just stayed in my room. I couldn't help but want to be close to him, he made me feel….good. Like, anytime I am around him, I am happy even though something bad just happened. That night I feel asleep in his arms, enjoying the way our bodies were able to mold together like they did. The next day I quietly got up, and went to go set up. I met up with Ash, who was already there. She had brought me an iced coffee, which I thanked her multiple times for.

We talked and laugh, enjoying setting up, and before we knew it, it was 12. We walked out in linked arms, and Gabriella and the girls were waiting outside for us. We giggled as we jumped into the car. We first went to get our nails done. Ashley got pink, Gabi got black, Taylor got gold, Kelsi got a silver-y blue, and I got black with a white design. It took about an hour for all of us to get done, and we got both finger and toe nails. After that we all went to the salon for our hair. Ashley got curls, Taylor got her slight bob straitened, Kelsi got a fancy side bun, Gabi got her hair curled into gentle curls, as I got the same as Gabi.

By time we were all done with those, it was 4, and the game was at 5. We leave that at 6:30, and the dance begins at 7. Ashley and I had just put our cheer uniforms on. Now we were trying to do our makeup. We always go all out for pep rallies. We had on gold eye shadow that had red sparkles in it. We both left our hair down, with lots of hair spray (so our hair wouldn't get messed up). We pinned in three ribbons (red, white, and gold) in a layered fashion. We had gone out and found some red and white knee high socks, and we put or gold laces in the shoes. I was literally bouncing when we got in the car, that when we got there, I ran over to where we were supposed to meet. Ashley was right behind me, As soon as a good amount of cheerleaders got there, we started on cheers to get the crowd hype. It was so much fun. At around 5:10 principal Mastui came out and began his announcements.

"**As you all know, we still have to acknowledge who wins most spirited students, but first we are going to announce the homecoming court. As we call your name please come forward. For our freshman, Sophie Duncan, Scott FIsher, Ashley Evans, Corbin Danforth, and the king and queen are Vanessa Montez, and Zac Bolton. For our sophomores, Kaci Jones, Michael Phillips, Jane Russo, Kevin Taken, and the queen and king are Diane Really, and Joe Russo. For our juniors, Taylor Mckessie, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, and our king and queen are Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton. Lastly, for our seniors, Hannah Kyle, Kyle Jones, Samantha Bluford, Alvin Williams and our King and queen are Ellie Manson, and Mason Harmon. Now For most spirited, Vanessa Montez, and Evan Riley. Now I believe we have a special announcement." Principle Matsui Finished, giving the mike to our coach. She smiled and she looked she was about to say something.**

I noticed Zac wasn't by my side anymore. I looked around curiously. I was insanely happy about all we had won, and my sister to! I looked up, and I noticed Zac was in the announcement box. He smiled down at me, before I heard his velvet voice say, "Vanessa Anne Montez, Will you please be my date to the homecoming dance tonight?" My eyes went wide as I stared at him while everyone else stared at me. "I-"


End file.
